A Family to fight for
by twilightlover97
Summary: Bella has been sent to live with her abusive father. what happens when she meets Edward and the Cullens. Danger will ensure. Fight scenes. Cullens Vamps
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

BPOV

The past 3 months of my life I have spent learning how to defend myself, and how to control my gift. The family had been helping me to learn different battle tactics and strategies, they also taught me some defence and offence fighting moves and now I have to use all my new strength and fighting strategies in order for me to keep my family safe. I will do whatever I need to do for me to ensure their safety and if that means that I have to lose my life then that is what will happen.

As me, my family, friends and allies stood at one end of the clearing and our enemy stood opposite us, my family knew that this is it.

Our enemy stopped 50 feet away from my family and it was clear exactly who the leader was he oozed arrogance and ignorance. As their leader stepped forward a couple of feet, I stepped forward a couple of feet playing my part of leader of our group. Despite Edwards hissing at me to not go to close I knew that I had to show no fear and stand my ground and that is exactly what I did.

"James" I snarled out at him. The sick son of a bitch had the arrogance to smirk at me.

"Ah my dearest Isabella, you look even more beautiful as an immortal. So how's it going?" he replied, I just had the overwhelming urge to slap that smug grin right of his face.

"Cut the shit James you know exactly what's been happening and you know why I'm here. I have come for my mum, I want her back. She was never yours to take." I told him through clenched teeth. I was losing my calm and fast.

"If you want her back come and get her." He ordered me as his army of new and old vampires crouched down prepared to attack.

This was it this is what my family have been training for.

"With pleasure." I hissed out at him.

And with that I gave my family the signal and both sides charged at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**A/n – I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is my first story I hope you enjoy it please review so I know what to improve on.**

"Isabella!" I heard my father screech as he stormed through the front door swaying slightly he was obviously drunk.

"Yes sir?" I replied trying to keep the shakiness out of my voice. My father James was always a violent drunk and as time goes on he seems to be violent even when he's not drunk. I have only lived with him for 6 long weeks and I already know that he is nothing more to me than a nightmare.

"Now that you live in my house you will abide by my rules. You have been here for 6 weeks and have done nothing to please me. I expect dinner on the table at 6:00 o'clock every night before I finish work. I expect my house to be kept clean and tidy and I don't want any back chat are we clear?" he demanded in an authoritative voice. I knew not to mess with him when he used this tone so I nodded my head mutely.

At this James slapped me hard across the face making me lose my balance and stumble backwards a few steps, luckily there was a wall there to stop me from falling over.

"Answer me properly girl." He roared.

"Y-yes sir" I stammered out.

"Good now get out if my sight."

With that said I scrambled to my feet and shot up the stairs as fast as I could. I really wanted to get away from James quickly.

I ran into my bedroom and closed the door quietly behind me. As I turned around I looked at my room and sighed to myself, James wouldn't even let me have all of my belongings here. My room was really small and was a typical midnight blue colour on all my walls there was a small single bed on the far side of the room, and a bed night stand at the side of the bed with a small reading lamp and alarm clock. I had a chest of draws on the opposite side of the room with the clothes I owned in them. James made sure I have a range of clothes so that it won't raise suspicion about what James does to me and this will keep anyone from asking why I always wear the same clothes and will also protect James' dirty little secret. I also had a medium side wardrobe just behind my door which didn't have any clothes in but it had a few items in there which I deeply treasured but we'll get to that later.

I walked over to my bed and stripped out of my clothes and put a pair of comfortable lounge pants and tank top on and lay down in bed. I opened the top drawer of my bed night stand and took out the only picture I have of my biological mother. Looking at the picture brought tears to my eyes. It was a picture of me and my mum at the beach she was smiling happily and looking down at my 3 year old self with so much love in her eyes that it made the tears that had gathered in my eyes to spill over the edge. We looked so happy and it was shocking to see how much things could change within 8 short weeks.

"I miss you mum, I can't survive this on my own" I whispered whilst looking down at the picture.

I remember when I used to be a simple care free child with no real worries to be bothered about and now all that has changed. Let's start from the beginning.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am 17 years old. I lived in phoenix up until 6 weeks ago. I lived with my mum and her new boyfriend Phil who she was set to marry in a few short months. We were your typical happy family until that one fateful night. I remember it as clearly as if it was yesterday. I was sat on the couch watching my all-time favourite movie Titanic enjoying an empty house as my mum and Phil had gone out for the night, when a knock sounded on the door. I frowned wondering who was knocking on the door; usually we didn't have many visited. None the less I got up and made my way to the door I opened it to come face to face with 2 solemn looking police officers and this confused me because I didn't know what was going on.

"Hello officers what can I do for you?" I replied politely. The officers exchanged a glance before turning back to me.

"Isabella swan?" I first officer questioned me, I nodded my head to let them know that I am Isabella Swan and so they continued and what they said brought my whole world crashing down around me.

"Isabella I am so sorry to inform you but you mother and her partner were involved in a very severe car crash a few hours ago and I am sorry to be the one to tell you this but they died immediately from the impact of the other car. The other driver also died on his way to hospital. We are so sorry for your loss Miss Swan is there anything we can do to help you, perhaps call a friend or family member?" the first officer suggested but I just shook my head still trying to get over the initial shock at finding out my mum and Phil had died but I couldn't it was too overwhelming. The officers offered me their condolences before turning around and heading towards their police car which was currently parked in my drive way where my mums car should be.

I turned around and shut the door before sliding down the door and curling into the fetal position and sobbing my eyes out. My heart kept on clenching and was breaking even more by the minute. I couldn't understand how no more than a few hours ago I had waved goodbye to my mum and now I was never going to see her again. The thought alone was too painful for me to bare.

The funeral was a week later and after that was finished I spent one last night in my mum's house before I would catch a plane to forks to live with my father.

That was 6 weeks ago and those past 6 weeks have been nothing but verbal and physical abuse.

I just hope that tomorrow I don't draw any attention to myself. Tomorrow is my first day at my new school and I really don't want to stand out because I am the new student and everyone will be staring at me all day and I really don't like to be the centre of attention but I suppose it can't be helped.

I know that once I get to the school I am going to be the centre of attention and even if I do make friends I won't be able to tell them about the abuse because they won't be able to protect me and I can't involve them in case they get hurt, that would be very selfish of me. No one will be able to get me out of there because they will be hurt in the process; little did I know that forks had people who would be able to save me living here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**A/n- get ready for an appearance from Edward folks.**

I woke up at 7:00 o'clock to my alarm clock beeping. I quickly turned it off hoping to avoid waking James up. James didn't have to be in work until 9 so I knew he would be really angry with me if he was woken up by my alarm clock and u didn't want to get a beating of him before school.

So I hoped out of bed and grabbed my toiletries and a towel and I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. I walked into the bathroom I peeled my pyjamas of and threw them into the wash basket before turning the shower on and stepping in. The sensation from the hot water running down my back was an amazing feeling. The hot water helped to relax and ease some tension out of my body. It also dulled the ache from the bruises I have recently received.

I washed my body and hair before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my body and one around my hair. It wouldn't be good for my hair to drip water all around the house, James would surely punish me for that so once I made sure the towel was tied tightly around my dripping hair I made my way over to the sink and brushed my teeth. Once I was done brushing my teeth I began to walk to my room.

Once I entered my room I quickly change into a pair underwear and then got my clothes out of my dresser. I dressed in a pair of loose fitting black jeans with a midnight blue tank top that has an intricate silver pattern from the hem of the top up until the straps. I then got my socks on and got my favourite shoes out of my wardrobe. My converses are my babies I love my converse. After I threw on my converse I towel dried my hair till it was more or less dry and headed down stairs to grab something to eat before I head off to school. I checked the time and saw that it was nearing 8 o'clock and I realise that James would be awake soon.

I quickly chucked a cereal bar and a banana into my school bag for me to eat on my way to school and I went over to the fridge to grab the ingredients out to make James' breakfast before he came down. I quickly grabbed the bacon, sausage, eggs and mushroom out of the fridge and cooked them before making him 2 pieces if French toast to go with it. I quickly plated the food up and put it on the table before grabbed him a cup of coffee.

James breakfast and coffee was on the table by the time he came downstairs. He looked pleased that I was abiding by his rules. I was ecstatic that I wouldn't be getting a beating before I went to school. As James sat down to eat his breakfast he took a cigarette out of the packet and lit it up before putting it in his mouth and pulling on it slightly and then blowing it back out. My joys at not getting a beating were shortly lived as James realised I left the empty packet of bread on the side.

James face twisted up into a snarl as he looked at me with undeniable rage.

"ISABELLA! What is that wrapper doing on my side? I thought I gave you strict rules to follow and yet you disappoint me break my rules. You're going to have to be punished" he said it indignantly as if he was talking about the weather.

"S-sorry sir" I quickly apologised and rushed to move the packet from of the side before he could become more upset with me. I hoped to escape the beating that I was sure to get but sadly luck was never on my side.

"Come here!" he demanded me.

I didn't want to make him angrier so I scrambled over to his side and he yanked my arm up and turned it over. He then proceeded to take the cigarette out of his mouth and pressed it repeatedly into my arm leaving searing pain in my arm and small circle burns began to appear on my arm. I begged and pleaded with him to stop but he just chuckled humorously as if my cries were fuelling his sick desire to torture me.

Finally after he had burnt my arm 17 times with his cigarette he let go of my arm not before turning around and making me feel disgusted with myself.

"You worthless little shit, you have never been anything more than a burden and now you useless little child have to live with me. I am going to make your life a living hell. No one loves you and no one ever will. You a disgusting piece of filth and you don't deserve to live. I have given you 17 burns and each one represents a year of your life which you have spent being a burden on everyone's life." With that said he glared at me one more time and left to go to work.

It was now 20 past 8 and I needed to head to school so I quickly got a jacket and put it on to hide the new marks on my arm. I grabbed my bag and keys and ran from the house and got in to my Chevy truck. This truck was given to me by my granddad Charlie for my 17th birthday. I loved my granddad Charlie he was the most loving member of my family that I actually have left. I know my mum's death hit him hard and now I hardly ever see him. My Chevy truck was old and rusty but I still love it. I don't want a big flashy car my truck is the perfect car for me.

I jumped into my truck and headed of in the direction of the school. It was relatively easy to find and it only took me 5-10 minutes. I quickly pulled into the filling up parking lot and headed towards the main office. Once I got there I saw an elderly lady around the age of 50-60 sat behind a computer typing furiously. She had a green jumper on and had glasses perched on the end of her nose with a concentrated expression on her wrinkled face.

I walked into the main office and headed straight for the front desk and the lady looked up at me with a soft expression.

"Hello, how may I help you dear?" she asked me pleasantly.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan I am the new student I am supposed to start here today I was just wondering if you have my schedule?" I asked her just as politely.

"Ahh yes I have it right here." She handed me a piece of paper with a table on it that had all my classes on "and here is a map of the school" she handed me another piece of paper with a map of the school on which I wouldn't need because the school was only made up of 4 small buildings but I nodded anyway "and finally this is a slip that you need all your teachers need to sign and you will need to fetch it back here at the end of the day" she handed me a slip with different boxes on that had the times of my different classes for me to get signed by the teacher I had at that time. I nodded and thanked her before turning to leave the main office.

"Oh and Isabella" she called to me so I turned and smiled politely "have a good first day" she smiled back at me.

"Thank you" I told her as I left the office and headed towards homeroom.

Once I arrived at homeroom I walked in trying to be as quiet as possible but obviously fate had it in for me today and I tripped over my own two feet and flew into the door as I grabbed the handle for some support to door swung open and I fell forwards into the wall with the door.

The whole room got deathly silent and everyone turned to stare at me. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks, a tell-tale sign that I was blushing. I always hated that traitorous blush it always gave me away. I straightened myself up and walked towards the teacher near his desk.

"Hello, sir my names Isabella Swan I'm new here" I explained sheepishly. He just smiled at me.

"Yes Isabella we was told you would be starting today if you would like to take a seat next to Angela Weber here I'm sure she would love to show you around" he gestured towards a shy looking girl on the far left hand side of the room.

"Thank you" I told him as I was about to turn towards my seat before I remembered the slip I had to get signed. "oh I'm supposed to have all my teachers sign this slip" I said as I handed him the slip. He took it and smiled at me and assured me he'd sign it by the end of class.

I made my way over to my seat and sat down quietly. Angela turned to me and smiled politely "Hello you must be Isabella, I'm Angela it's nice to meet you" I turned and smiled back Angela was really pretty and had a nice tanned skin tone and shoulder length brown wavy hair pulled up into a ponytail. She had purple glasses that she seemed to hide behind as if she is shy. "Hello Angela yes my name is Isabella but I prefer Bella and it's nice to meet you too"

After homeroom which were really rather enjoyable thanks to Angela and me getting to know each other more. I looked at my schedule and saw I had English so I headed towards building 2 and easily found my way to my English classroom. I walked in hesitantly and saw that the classroom was more or less empty so I walked into the room with more confidence and headed straight for the teacher. She was a nice lady and told me to take a seat next to a student named Alice. I turned to look at where she was pointing and saw a tiny pixie like girl with short spiky black hair and the most unique eye colour. She had flawless pale skin and she seemed to ooze energy. She was literally vibrating in her seat.

I sat down in my seat and Alice turned to look at me with a knowing smile which kind of creeped me out. "Hi I'm Alice I know we're going to be great friends" she winked at me. Hmm weird. "Hi Alice I'm Bella and I'm sure we will be good friends" she smiled at me and then the teacher started talking. During our exchange the rest of the students had already taken their seats. After English was over I was heading out of the classroom when Alice yelled to me "Cya soon Bella" I waved and left the classroom.

The next few classes passed by uneventfully. I met a few nice people such as Mike and Sarah and a few people who I do not care to spend any more time with than necessary like Lauren and Jessica.

It was now lunch time and I was walking towards the cafeteria with Mike, Sarah, Jessica, Lauren and Angela. I walked in the back with Angela she seemed like a genuine friend and she was nice to talk to. When we got into the cafeteria we walked to the line to queue for food when I went to turn around to head back to the table after everyone had their food I walked smack bang into a hard body.

The force of his body momentarily stunned me and I fell over onto my back and the person quickly turned around and looked down at me in the floor. He bent down to see if I was okay and I was stunned at what I saw this man looked like a bronze haired Adonis. His muscular build was toned but not to muscular he had a bronze mop of hair on top of his head that was arranged in a messy disarray and he had the strongest jaw line I had ever seen, he also had flawless skin, but most of all I noticed his eyes they were so deep and swimming with emotion and they was also the same Golden colour as Alice's.

I had been staring at him longer than I thought and his Golden eyes became even more concerned than they were before. He was frowning and I didn't like to see a frown on this beautiful Adonis' face.

"I'm sorry for not looking where I was going. Are you okay?" I asked him as I started to stand up. He offered me his hand and I grabbed a hold of it and when our skin came in to contact I was shocked to feel that it was hard as stone and ice cold but what stunned me the most was that as our hands touched I felt a jolt of electricity flow through me. He looked just as shocked as I did about the jolt of electricity so I am assuming he felt it too.

"No it was my fault for not being cautious of who was around me I didn't see you. Are you okay?" his eyes searched mine for my answer. He seemed to be distraught that he may have hurt me. I almost laughed because falling over was nothing compared to the pain James put me through.

"Yes I'm fine thanks I'm just naturally clumsy it's not your fault." This seemed to make him relax some and he looked at me as if he was trying to figure something out and eventually he seemed to just give up.

"I'm Edward by the way it's nice to meet you despite the circumstances" Edward gave me a lop-sided smile that made my heart flutter. What was happening to me?

"Hi Edward I'm Bella and yes it is nice to meet you despite the circumstances" I smiled widely at him and his eyes seemed to glaze over for a while before he shook his head and looked toward a table in the cafeteria where Alice was sat. She waved at us both so I waved back and she smiled at me.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Bella I must be going though maybe I'll see you around" he asked somewhat hopefully.

"It was a pleasure to meet you to and yes hopefully I'll be seeing you around" I told him and smiled at the smile that appeared on his face. He then turned around and walked back to his table Where he, Alice and 3 others sat.

I turned back to my friends and they were all gapping at me. I didn't know what I had done wrong so I shifted my weight from foot to foot nervously waiting for someone to say something.

"Wh….what how did you just d-do that?" Jess stammered at me. I was confused I didn't know I did anything. I frowned and tilted my head to the side in confusion. Jessica must have caught to what my expression meant and exaggerated "how did you get him to talk with you, he never really speaks to anyone outside of his family apart from the odd word" now I was confused surely Edward had lots of friends, how could he not he's a walking god.

"Maybe he was just being polite" I suggested. Everybody just shook their heads and I didn't know what to make of it what just happened. I turned to look at Edward's table and saw that he was looking at me and he smiled so I smiled back and turned towards my friends who were still looking thoroughly confused.

I didn't know what happened with me and Edward but obviously it was something special because all my friends have said that Edward never acts like that. I will figure out what is going on.

**EPOV**

Eurghh! School was starting again. I don't even see the point in me going I've graduated more times than I like to count. I don't understand why Carlisle and Esme tell me to go to school anymore it's the same every time I have to graduate which has been a lot considering I'm a vampire and am immortal. Anyway I reluctantly got up and got dressed ready for the day.

When I walked into the living room I immediately noticed something was wrong. Alice was blocking her mind from me which was a rare occurrence so I was instantly on guard. You see in my family we are all vampires. There are a total of 7 of us which consists of Me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. Alice and Jasper are together same with Emmet and Rosalie and Esme and Carlisle. Some vampires have gifts, a special ability if you will. Alice is a seer and can see the future but her visions are subjective the future can change if ones course changes. Jasper is an empathy and he can read and manipulate any emotion that a person is feeling and as for me I'm a mind reader and can hear every ones thoughts.

Now that Alice is blocking her mind I know that she is up to something what that something is im not sure of at the moment.

"Morning Edward" Alice chirped at me happily. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Alice why are you blocking your mind from me?" I asked her and she just winked and told me to wait and see. Whatever it was couldn't be good. How wrong was I.

"Hey guys" Alice asked as everyone else came down the stairs "did you know there is going to be a new student today?" Alice asked us all. We all shook our heads because we didn't know.

"Yes she starts today her name is Bella" we were all confused as to why this would be of any importance to us and Emmett being Emmett decided to ask her exactly that to which she replied "she is going to make a difference in all our lives" Alice could be so cryptic at times.

I was now on my way to the cafeteria as it was lunch time. Today's lessons had passed dreadfully slowly because all the female populations mind centred around me in compromising positions with them and all the males thoughts were centred on the 'new hot piece of ass' also known as Bella. For some reason the thoughts on Bella made me want to rip all their heads off. I felt a confusing but overwhelming urge to protect her I don't know why I was feeling this way it was probably just because woman should be treated with respect. Yes that's it. It was just my chivalry coming out.

I was brought out of these thoughts as a warm body collided with my own and because I'm a vampire I wasn't affected at all however as I looked down I saw the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid eyes on staring back up at me. She had the warmest chocolate brown eyes that I have ever seen and the longest lushest mahogany brown hair I have ever seen and I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

After I made sure she was okay I left to sit with my family who's thoughts except Alice's centred around what just happened and they were all confused as was I. Alice was just smiling maniacally. As I looked back over at Bella I saw that she was staring at me as well so I smiled at her and was rewarded with a beautiful smile back.

I don't know why but I knew that if anything ever happens I will protect Bella with my life. She was beautiful and deserved the world and if she would allow me to I would make sure she got it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

When I got home that night I was feeling happy and the reason for my happiness was Edward. He made me feel things I have never felt before. these feelings weren't bad feelings no they were extremely good feelings.

After I got in I put my school bag down and got out some maths homework. I had never been good at maths it was never my strong suit. 2 hours later I was satisfied that I had got most of the equations correct so I got up to go and make James his dinner. I didn't fancy getting a beating tonight so I made him a big dinner. I decided on chicken breast with a creamy cheese sauce in the middle with baby new potatoes and carrots peas and sweet corn. I put his dinner in the oven to keep it warm for him and I then started on the dishes after I had finished them I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 minutes before James would arrive home, so I took his dinner out of the oven and placed it on the table with a knife and fork. Just as I put the knife down James walked through the door.

"Good girl Isabella. I see you have followed the rules today." he smirked at me.

"Yes sir" I replied in a quiet voice. he simply stared at me before replying.

"Good now go upstairs to your room. If I need anything I will shout you." I nodded and went upstairs hoping he would leave me for the night.

I entered my room and walked over to my dresser and pulled out my copy of wuthering heights. I loved this book it has always been a favourite of mine. I settled down into bed and began reading I was just about to begin the next chapter of my book when I heard James slur my name out.

"Isabella come down here" petrified I walked down the stairs to see an intoxicated James waiting on the sofa for me. I hesitantly walked over to stand beside the sofa where he sat.

"Yes sir?" I didn't understand why he needed me. he turned to look at me with a look in his eyes that I have never seen before and it scared me half to death.

"Ahh there you are sweet." he had a sick smile on his face. I didn't understand what was happening until he stood up and made his way towards me. He was 5 inches from my face and I could smell the alcohol on his breathe and I tried not to cringe away from him. He brought his hand up to the caress the side of my face.

"I never noticed what a beautiful body you had until now I'm sure were going to have a fun time tonight sweet." he licked his lips. He then went on to violate me in the worst way possible for what seemed like days but was actually a few hours. I cried out though all of it, for someone to help me. I cried for my mum I cried for my granddad and I cried out for anyone to make it stop.

After he was fully satisfied he went upstairs to bed and left me there on the living room floor broken, bleeding and in a lot of pain. I couldn't move I was in so much agony that just laid on the floor all night.

I didn't sleep a wink that night and the pain didn't diminish in the slightest. When it got to around half six I figured I should take a shower and rid my self of the disgusting filth that covered my body and try to rid myself of the disgust I felt within my self. I slowly made my way up the stairs each step made me wince. I was sore and every movement hurt.

I finally got to the bathroom and turned the hot water on I slipped out of the few items of clothing that covered the top half of my body and stepped into the shower. The hot water helped relax the tense muscles in my back and I groaned at how the hot water felt on my skin. I relaxed a little and the soreness went away some. After about twenty minutes in the shower I decided to get out and get changed, so I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around my body and made my way back to my bedroom.

When I entered my bedroom I dressed quickly in a pair of lose fitting jeans so they didn't hurt to badly and threw on a black tank top and black hoodie. I threw my shoes on and as quickly as possible made my way down the stairs to start on James' breakfast.

I decided to make him a cheese omelette. I plated his omelette and grabbed him a cup of coffee and put his plate in the grill to help keep it warm. I washed the dishes quickly and grabbed a bowl of cereal for myself. I heard James start to stir upstairs and scrambled to get his breakfast and coffee on the table. I had his breakfast on the table and he sat down and began to eat. I avoided all eye contact with him and finished up my cereal I then took my bowl to the sink and washed it along with the spoon and grabbed my bag and headed out to my car but not before I got a warning from James to keep my mouth shut.

I jumped into my car and made my way to school. I pulled into the parking lot and stepped out wincing slightly as the pain in-between my legs appeared full force. I kicked the door closed with my foot and made my way inside the building and headed to the library because there was still 20 minutes before school started.

I sat down on a chair at a desk and got out my copy of wuthering heights. I was about to turn the page when the chair across from me scraped signalling that someone was sitting down. I hesitantly glanced upwards from under my eyelashes and was relieved to see none other than Edward staring back at me.

"Good morning Bella. How are you this morning?" he asked looking concerned probably by how tired I looked. I tried to smile but I'm pretty sure it came out as a grimace.

"Morning Edward I'm fine how are you?" I asked while trying to hide the wince I made as I shifted and felt more pain. Edward looked at me worriedly before he responded with "I'm well thank you. Hey there's only a few minutes until the bell rings for homeroom would you mind if I accompany you to your classroom?"

I smiled brightly at Edward before I told him I was fine with him joining me. He smiled and I bent down to pick up my bag. After I had my bag Edward and I began to make our way towards my homeroom classroom.

When we arrived Edward turned to look at me and looked somewhat nervous. I touched his cheek with my hand "What's wrong Edward?" I asked him whilst frowning slightly.

"Nothing Bella I was just wondering if maybe you would like to sit with me at lunch today" he asked worriedly as I if I might say no. I smiled before telling him that I would love to. He beamed back at me before walking away and yelling that he would see me at lunch.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and my excitement at seeing Edward again began to grow as I saw there was only 5 minutes before the bell rang. When I left the classroom I was planning on walking to the cafeteria by myself, however the thought flew out of the window as I saw Edward leaning casually on the wall across from my classroom. When he saw me leave the classroom he smiled and walked over to where I was standing.

"Hey Bella ready for some food?" he asked me but it looked like he was disgusted with the thought of eating the food. Hmm that was odd.

"Yes sure lead the way" I gestured in front of us for us to start walking. So we made our way to the cafeteria grabbed some food and sat at a table by ourselves away from my friends and Edward's family. I just started to reach for my bag when I heard a sharp intake of breathe. I hurriedly looked up to see Edward staring at my arm. Horrified I quickly looked around to see if anyone else noticed and when I saw no one had I grabbed my bag and ran as fast I could out of the cafeteria towards the parking lot.

**EPOV (They've just entered the cafeteria)**

I glanced sideways at Bella I knew there was something wrong with her but she wouldn't tell me. This morning in the library every time she moved she winced. It concerned me that she seemed to be in so much pain. I don't know what caused her this pain but I would protect her from whatever was causing her to be in so much pain.

I couldn't smell any blood from her. Her scent I could smell she smelled like strawberries but I couldn't smell her blood. I never noticed yesterday but ill be sure to ask Carlisle about it when he gets home from the hospital tonight.

We grabbed some food and sat down at a table that was away from my family and away from Bella's friends. I still had to listen to Mike's thoughts though and I had to stop myself from going over there and ripping his head off.

**Why's Bella sitting with Cullen? She is a nice piece of ass I'd tap that. I should ask her out she wouldn't say no would she? yes tomorrow ill ask her out and if ****_I'_****m lucky I will score and be getting laid.**

He then went on to imagine Bella in various states of undress with him touching her. The thought of someone else touching my Bella made me growl low in my chest. Not loud enough for human ears but my family heard me and sent me concerned and worried looks. I just shook my head at them and focused my attention on Bella.

She just reached down for her bag when the sleeve of her hoodie pulled up slightly but it was enough for me to see the various burn marks on her arm. I gasped and she looked around hurriedly checking to make sure that no one else saw and when she realised it was just me and looked up at me with horror and fear written all over her face. She quickly snatched her bag up of the ground and bolted from the cafeteria. I was too stunned and angry to move but I could still hear my families thoughts.

**...wonder what's happening over there Edward looks angry. Maybe I should go over make sure he's okay. I wont tell him what I saw he will flip.**

**Why is he so bothered about a pathetic human she is easily replaceable. Useless human if she finds out our secret the Volturi will kill us all. **

**... he's feeling so much anger and pain right now. Why would he be in pain? I'll send him some calming waves.**

**... whatever is going on must be bad how could I take his mind of the anger he looks to be feeling. Oh I know Rosalie. Shit perhaps not a good idea now he looks annoyed my bad. Sorry Eddie.**

Wait what did Alice see!? I sent Alice a look that clearly indicated we would be talking later on. She nodded looking solemn. Emmett's thoughts were very Emmett like which annoyed me. Rosalie's was vain and shallow so I ignored hers and Jaspers calming influence took effect and helped me calm down so I sent him my appreciation which he acknowledged with a small nod.

All of that happened in less than a minute so I quickly retrieved my bag and hurried out of the cafeteria to find Bella at a human pace. I ran outside to the parking lot in search of Bella and saw her sat on the floor next to her car with her legs pulled up to her chest. She looked to be in a lot of pain but I also detected fear in her eyes.

I hurried over to Bella and knelt down so I was a few inches away from her and gently took her hands in one of my own. Her hands were shaking terribly. I took my free hand and brushed away the tears that fell from her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear. I then raised her chin with my finger so I could look into her eyes.

"Bella what happened!? are you okay? please tell me so I can help you" I pleaded with her for some answers I needed to know what happened to her so I could help protect her.

"Edward I can't" she choked up "I'm fine nothing happened and no one can help me" she told me in a quiet hesitant voice. She started sobbing slightly so without and hesitation on my part I took her into my arms. At first she tensed at the contact but then she just gripped my shirt and cried into my shoulder while I held her and told her she would be okay.

After about 5 minutes her sobs subsided so I rearranged her so I could look in to her eyes. "Bella I can protect you please let me help you" I begged her. I was desperate in only two days she is all I can think about and id be damned if I let anything hurt her again.

"No one can protect me Edward. I promise if I ever get hurt again I will explain everything." I didn't like this answer but it would have to do for the moment. She was opening up a little and I just have to let her go at her own pace.

Right then the bell decided to ring so I asked her what lesson she had and when she told me she had biology I was ecstatic because so did I and when I told her that she looked at me with so much joy in her eyes that I thought my none beating heart would suddenly start up again.

We walked into biology and I went to my seat as Bella went to the teacher and he assigned her a seat. I knew that I was the only student without a partner so Bella was guaranteed to be seated next to me. This thought made me smile and my smile only grew larger as all the male population in the class sulked. Bella sat down at the side of me and the lesson seemed to fly by now that I had a gorgeous woman sat at the side of me.

When the bell rang I walked Bella to her next class which was Gym. I had to chuckle at her when she moaned about her being the clumsiest human alive and by putting her in this class she would only be a danger to other peoples health. When I had to leave her to go to my next class she seemed as saddened as I was by this and it pulled at my long dead heart to see her upset. She turned with one last glance and small smile in my direction and headed through the doors into the changing room.

I went to my last class of the day and let my mind wander. There was 3 things I didn't know.

I didn't know why I couldn't smell her blood.

I didn't know why I couldn't read her mind.

I didn't know what was hurting her.

Then there was 3 things that I did know.

I did know that she was my world now.

I did know that I would protect her no matter what.

And I did know that I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. I just prayed that whatever it was it wouldn't involve my Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

All through my last class of the day I had this nagging feeling that something really bad was going to happen. I didn't know what and that unsettled me.

After school was finished I went to the parking lot and waited for my family. I was just leaning against the Volvo waiting for my family when Alice's thoughts filtered through my mind,

…**..I don't know how to tell him he is going to freak out. I'll have Carlisle and Jasper present when I tell him that should help him calm down some. Yes that will work.**

It must be something bad if Alice wanted Carlisle and Jasper there when I tell him. This just made me even more anxious I needed to get home so that I can find out what's happening.

I was lost in thought so I didn't hear it when my family arrived by the car.

"Come on Edward lets go home." Jasper said most likely sensing my anxiousness. I gave him a small nod and climbed into the car with the rest of the family jumping in to the backseat and Emmett claimed 'shotgun.'

The drive home was fast what with most vampires liking speed. Soon we was pulling up in the garage and going into the house where Esme was waiting for all of us.

"Hello kids how was school?" Esme was my mother for all intents and purposes and cared deeply for all of her children which were me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. There were a few glances sent my way before they all replied that it was fine. I didn't respond just announced that I would be upstairs on my room until Carlisle got home.

I could hear Esme asking what's wrong with me. "what happened today Edward seems off" and Alice just said "he was sat with a girl today at lunch and something must have freaked her out because she got up and bolted out of the cafeteria and Edward looked angry and in pain but he then ran after her and were not sure what else happened." Esme must have just nodded because she didn't verbally communicate with Alice.

I was currently sat in my room waiting for Carlisle to come home. I glanced at the clock and saw he should be here shortly and just on time I heard his car tires on the gravel coming down the drive.

I quickly made my way down stairs nervous about what Alice has seen. Jasper sensed my emotions and raised his head to look at me while communicating silently so no one else could hear what was happening.

"**Bro you okay? You're extremely nervous. Was it something that happened today?"**

I just shrugged my shoulders letting him know that I didn't know what was happening yet and he seemed to get the message because he nodded slightly. Carlisle just then walked through the door and looked at all of us in the living room. He put his medial bag on the sofa and began to speak.

"Okay what's the problem?" he addressed no one in particular. Alice stood up and began to pace when she stopped and turned towards Carlisle.

"Well today Edward sat with a girl named Bella and something must have upset her because she ran out of the cafeteria looking to be in pain and then Edward followed her out, but this morning I had a vision which I would like to talk to you about in private with Edward." Alice explained whilst chancing glances around the room.

"Okay Alice if you and Edward would like to come up to my office we will discuss this matter privately." I got up to walk to Carlisle's office when Alice turned towards Jasper and told him to come up as well. I didn't understand why Jasper needed to come but I just shrugged it off.

We got to Carlisle's office and followed him in and he went to sit in his chair which was behind his big mahogany antique desk. He motioned for us to take a seat so me and Alice sat in front of the desk put Jasper chose to stand behind out chairs.

"Right Alice if you will please explain this vision you had." Carlisle gestured for Alice to begin to which she nodded and went on to explain what the vision was.

"Well in the vision I saw Bella led on her bed reading a book and then her door flew open to reveal someone stood there but I couldn't see their face. This figure was obviously intoxicated and he staggered into Bella's room and dragged her by her hair onto the hallway. She was crying and pleading with him but he just ignored her. He then went on the beat her and left her there crying I thought he was gone for now but then he came back and was carrying a knife he then proceeded to stab Bella 3 times in her stomach he also sliced up both her arms and legs." Whilst she was explaining this pain, fear and murderous rage began to fill my entire being. I was seeing red and I would rip anyone apart who dared to touch my precious Bella.

"**NO!"** I roared at the top of my voice I spun around getting ready to run over to Bella's and get her out of there but Jasper had already blocked the door. I started snarling at him and crouched down into a defensive crouch. Carlisle and Alice had both grabbed one of my arms and held me to the ground. I started struggling to get out of their grasps. I needed to save my Bella I couldn't lose her.

"Edward calm down son. Jasper help." Carlisle called Jasper to push calming waves over me and after a few minutes I started to calm down so I nodded at Carlisle to let me up and after he saw that I wasn't going to go get Bella he released me from his grip.

I got up and sat back down while Jasper stood blocking the door still.

"Alice did you see when this will happen?" Carlisle addressed Alice.

"No I didn't see when this would occur but I know it is going to happen soon. I don't know who is doing this to her but we have to save her Carlisle. Edward what made her upset today at lunch?" Alice questioned me. I didn't know if it was my place to say but I figured that if we wanted to save Bella then they would need to know what I saw.

"She reached down to grab her bag and her sleeve rolled up slightly. I was only a few centimetres but I still saw it. She had a number of circle like burns all over the inside of her arm and bruises around her wrists when she saw that I had seen them she ran outside and told me that no one can save her and she can't say anything about what happened" I sighed and rested my head in my hands. If anyone hurt my Bella I would kill them. Carlisle took this information into account and turned towards me.

"Okay Edward you seem to be the closest to Bella I want you to try to get her to open up about what is happening but don't push her son if she wants to tell you she will come to you in her own time." I nodded I would do whatever it took to make sure Bella was safe again. He then turned to Alice "Alice I want you to keep an eye on Bella and her future ti see if anything changes until we know who is doing this I want you to keep looking" Alice nodded letting him know she would. "Until we know who is doing this we can't really do anything about it but be there for her."

We all agreed and got up to leave until I remembered that I had to talk to Carlisle about a few things. After Alice and Jasper left I turned towards Carlisle "Carlisle can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure son what's the problem?" I sighed and began to tell him my problems.

"I've noticed a few things different about Bella that I wanted to run by you." Carlisle looked intrigued and leaned forward eagerly to see what I had to say.

"Well I can smell her scent but not her blood. I can hear it being pumped around her body but I can't smell it and her mind is completely closed off to me I can't hear anything that she thinks." Carlisle looked truly puzzled by this information. I've never heard of a human being able to block gifts.

"Hmm curious. I don't have any answers as of yet son but I will ring my good friend Eleazar and ask him for his help" Carlisle looked thoughtful so I just nodded and thanked him for his help.

I then went into my room for the night and thought about soulful brown eyes and a beautiful blush.

**BPOV**

Gym seemed to pass by really slowly. I hated Gym I was a naturally clumsy person and Gym was designed to humiliate people like me. I was thinking over what Edward said about him protecting me. I don't know why but I believed him and I know tomorrow he will want some answers and I think I'm going to have to give him some. I couldn't deny it I was undeniably attracted to him and I trusted him with my life I just didn't know how he felt about me.

After Gym was finished I headed to the changing rooms and got back into my normal school clothes while trying inconspicuously to hide my marks and bruises. After I was changed I headed to the parking lot and drove home.

I started on some homework and got so caught up in my history essay that I forgot to start of James' dinner. I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran into the kitchen quickly to start his dinner. I had 10 minutes before he got home nothing I made would be ready in that time. I put some pasta on to boil and started to make a Bolognese sauce. I was nearly finished when James walked through the door. He looked towards the table and saw that his dinner wasn't ready yet.

His face twisted in rage and he looked towards me and then began to slowly stalk towards me.

"Isabella! Where is my dinner? You know the rules and yet dinner isn't made yet. I thought I warned you not to break the rules" he snarled at me and grabbed me by my hair "you useless pathetic bitch you will not have any dinner tonight for your mistake" he dropped my hair but before I had to chance to continue making dinner his fist connected with the side of my face and I collapsed on the floor. "Now get up and finish my dinner" he demanded me.

I stood up on shaky legs and finished his dinner when I had served it to him he told me to get out of his sight and I didn't have to be told twice I sprinted into my room quickly dressed into my pyjamas. I then crawled into bed and began crying.

My last thought before I gave into the blackness threatening to overtake me was what will Edward thinks when he sees me.

**A/n- please review this is my first story. If you have any ideas that you would like to share please feel free to say so. Angry Edward next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I woke up early the next morning at around quarter to 7. The right side of my face hurt immensely so I decided to have a look at the damage. I crawled out of bed and padded into the bathroom with my toiletries in hand ready for a shower. I walked in to the bathroom and cautiously walked towards the mirror and what I saw made the tears spring to my eyes threatening to fall over.

The right side of my face near my eye and cheekbone was a bright purple and blue colour and my eye was swollen almost making it hard to see. All above my eyebrow was a deep red colour. I had never looked more disgusting. Ashamedly I looked away I couldn't bear to look at myself any longer.

I rushed through my normal routine and tried to do something to help cover the right side of my face my attempts however were pitiful the bruise was simply to dark so I just left it the way it was.

After I was dressed and ready I walked slowly downstairs and in to the kitchen and made James his breakfast. I grabbed myself an apple for breakfast and left for school. I couldn't bare to look at James this morning so I left before he was awake. I did however make sure to leave his breakfast on the table with his coffee.

I arrived at school with half an hour before homeroom. With nothing to do with my time I went and sat on the ground beside a tree of to the left of the school grounds. I pulled out my sketch book and art pencils. I figured since I had nothing to do with my time I would draw for a while. Drawing has always been a hobby of mine and I was told I was rather good at it.

So I sat under the tree and drew I didn't know what I was drawing at first but I soon felt the overwhelming urge to draw a pair of red eyes. I don't know what it was that made me feel like this but I felt it was important to draw them.

After I had finished I realised I only had a few minutes before homeroom so I quickly glanced one more time at the eyes and an irrational surge of fear shot through my body. I didn't understand the reaction I had to one of my own drawings. I quickly regarded this feeling and headed off to homeroom.

Homeroom passed quickly with everyone asking me the same questions 'are you okay?' Or 'what happened?' I assured them I was fine and told them that I just fell down the stairs and with me being clumsy it wasn't hard for everyone to believe.

The first few lessons flew by and I was growing increasingly more nervous as dinner time became closer.

When it was time to head to the cafeteria I thought I would head there by myself. However Edward was waiting for me as soon as class got out. He took one look at my face and his nostrils flared, his jaw clenched and unclenched, he balled his hands into fists and his back when rigid but the most obvious change was his eyes they changed from a golden butterscotch colour to a coal black colour. He looked frightening.

He slowly started to walk towards me and he grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him towards a deserted area outside the near the cafeteria doors.

He looked at me and I could see so much pain and hurt in his eyes that it almost broke me. I waited for him to say something. He paced for a few minutes before he stopped to stand still in front of me he brought his left hand up to caress my left cheek and examined my right cheek carefully. Finally his eyes turned back to the butterscotch colour I loved so much and he asked the one question I had been dreading.

"Bella I know someone is hurting you and I can help you I promise just let me in I can help you. Please tell me what happened?" he looked at me with so much sincerity that I knew I could trust him. So I took a deep breath and began to tell him what has been happening.

**EPOV**

I was anxious to get to school then next day to see my Bella. I had to know if she was okay. I got dressed in a pair of dark wash charcoal jeans and a button up grey shit with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows I threw on some trainers before running downstairs to wait for the family to join me.

5 minutes later I was in my Volvo and on my way to school whilst my family look Rose's BMW. I didn't see Bella all day but I heard through other fellow student's minds that they were concerned about her. This made me even more worried. What was wrong her?

I decided that I would wait outside her class for her before lunch time. I stood waiting for 3 minutes and 27 seconds before I saw her walk out of the room and what I saw made me want to be sick. The right side of my beloved Bella's face was swollen and bruised in a bright purple and blue colour. Her right eye was almost completely shut.

I started to feel my body tense and I'm sure I looked like a true vampire now but I was seeing red and couldn't begin to care what I looked like. I took a few deep breathes and slowly walked towards her, making sure I didn't startle her.

I grabbed Bella's hand and began leading her to an area where I knew there were no other students. I paced for a while before making my way over towards her I caressed her left side of her face while examining her right side. It didn't look broken just badly swollen. I'm sure my face displayed the hurt and pain I felt from seeing her like this.

"Bella I know someone is hurting you and I can help you I promise just let me in I can help you. Please tell me what happened?" I looked deep into her eyes hoping to show her my true sincerity.

She looked back at me with a saddened expression and took a deep breath before telling me her story.

"8 weeks ago I was living in phoenix with my mum and her husband Phil. They decided to go out from the night so I was left home alone. A few hours after they left 2 police officers showed up at my home and told me that my mum and Phil had died in an accident upon impact after they left I broke down and cried my eyes out. I stayed for the funeral before the officers told me I had to go and live with my dad James because I was still a minor" by now she was sobbing and had tears streaming down her face so I sat down on the floor and leant against the wall and pulled Bella down on to my lap. Whilst whispering to her that everything was okay. She composed herself before continuing with her story.

"So I came here to live with James. He has always been a drunk and over the 6 weeks holidays he started to get more violent and started to hit me if I didn't follow his rules." When she had finished I was seething. I couldn't believe how a man could do that to his own daughter. I calmed myself down and asked her a few questions hoping she would tell me the truth.

"What happened to your arm with the burns?" I wished I could just read her mind to find the answers but Bella was an enigma to me so I would just have to ask her the questions.

"One morning I had made James his breakfast and I forgot to wash the dishes James saw that I had forgotten to do them and grabbed my arm and burnt it 17 times with his cigarette. He said it was 1 burn per year to represent how much of a burden I have been on every ones lives." She explained to me and this just infuriated me more. I calmed down some and asked her the next question.

"WHAT!? He's your father and he treats you like that! What happened to your eye?" I was yelling but I had quieted down by the time I asked the question. It was lucky that no one was around.

"I was doing my homework yesterday and lost track of time so I rushed to make his dinner but I was too late and it wasn't ready for when he got home from work so he punched me and told me to go to bed." Now I was really mad and I was tempted to go and rip his head off.

"Bella you need to tell someone, anyone the police they will be able to help you." She scrambled of my lap and stood up looking frightened.

"No Edward I can't tell anyone you don't understand he would kill me. Please don't tell anyone." She pleaded with me to not say anything.

"Bella you can't go on like this he could seriously hurt you." I tried to make her see sense.

"Edward I can't tell anyone please he would make my life hell." She was desperate I could see that.

"Okay Bella I won't tell anyone but you have to promise me that when he hurts you even if it's just a bruised wrist then you will let me see and help you" I tried to reason with her.

"Okay just please don't say anything." She agreed so I pulled her into a hug and told her I would always be there for her. We both walked inside and headed to our class and sat down. I kept sneaking peeks at her to see how she was doing and she looked okay.

The class seemed to fly by and sooner than I would have liked it was time to go to last lesson. My last class of the day dragged by tremendously. I was thinking over everything Bella had said about her Father and I would love nothing more than to go over there and kill him like the filth he is but I couldn't do that to Bella.

Finally the bell rang and I was on my way to my car. I saw Bella go to her truck and get in but it looked like it wasn't starting. I headed over towards her car and tapped on the driver's side window. I must have startled her because she shrieked and whipped her head around to see who it was and she visibly relaxed once she saw it was only me.

"Hey Bella sorry to startle you what seems to be the problem?" I asked whilst trying not to sound amused at her typical human reaction.

"My truck won't start I don't know what's wrong with it. I'm just going to have to walk home and get my truck towed." she sighed. If she thought I would let her walk she was delusional.

"Nonsense Bella I will have Rosalie come and look at it she is an excellent mechanic. Whilst she looks at the truck I will drive you home" I told her like it was obvious. She looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Edward I couldn't ask you to do that. I don't have the money to pay for Rosalie to fix it." She explained little did she know that I didn't want nor need her money Rose would do it as a favour for me.

"Bella Rose is my family she will do it as a favour for me" she looked at me an seemed to be contemplating my idea. Before she finally sighed and nodded her head. I grabbed her hand and started leading her towards my car.

"Edward where are we going?" she asked confused.

"I'm giving you a ride home" I replied confidently

"I can't just leave my car how will Rose know where to go?"

"I'll call Rose and tell her to meet me back at the school and she'll look at your car and then I will drop it back at your house. Oh I'm going to need your car keys." She dropped her car keys into my awaiting hand.

"Okay thank you for this Edward it means a lot." She told me sincerely.

We were just pulling into the drive way and she turned towards me.

"Thank you Edward for everything I'll see you tomorrow" she turned to get out she just grabbed her bag and opened the car door.

"Anytime Bella and yes I will see you tomorrow. Your car will be here when you wake up" she smiled and then got out of the car and went inside the house.

I drove off and called Rose telling her to meet me at school which she wasn't happy about but agreed to anyway.

When I got to school Rose was already there. She looked at the engine and quickly found the problem she fixed it easily. I was lost in my thoughts thinking about Bella when I remembered what Bella was wearing. She was wearing the outfit she wore in the vision were she was seriously hurt.

I ran from the school and jumped in my car then drove off towards Bella's ignoring Rosalie shouting at me. I drove as fast as I could towards her house and just prayed I wasn't too late.

**A/n- long chapter please review all reviews are appreciated. If I need to improve on anything please let me know.**

**BPOV next chapter. Violent scenes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n- if any one has any ideas for events to happen in the future please let me know **

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

After my talk with Edward I felt much better like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders. It felt good to finally tell someone what had been happening to me and I'm glad the person I told was Edward he seemed genuinely sincere when he said he would always be there for me.

When Edward dropped me home that night I got a funny feeling as if something was wrong. I quickly got out of the car with a small smile in Edward's direction and made my way inside. I looked out of the window but Edward was already gone.

I stood there for a few minutes before I heard a throat clearing behind me. I screamed and whirled around to see James standing there with a sadistic smile on his face and a beer bottle in hand.

"Isabella" he sneered my name "who was that boy that dropped you of?" he started to stumble towards me "I thought I told you that you was mine" I was beginning to get really scared he had never looked more frightening.

"So-orry sir he is just a friend" I stuttered over my words.

"You told him didn't you!" he roared at me at the top of his lungs.

"No I didn't I swear" I pleaded for him to believe me. He just marched over to me and gripped me by the throat and threw me to the bottom of the stairs he ran over and kicked me in the ribs and left me coughing and spluttering.

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything" I hoped he would believe me but the world was never on my side.

He went to kick me again but I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran into my room and jumped on the bed. I wished he would leave me alone or I could go invisible but I knew that wouldn't happen. He stomped up the stairs and barged into my room tearing my quilt of me. He gripped me by the hair and dragged me onto the hallway and threw me to the ground.

I lay there pleading for someone to help me and James eventually left I thought he would go to his room but no he went downstairs and quickly returned with a knife.

He had an evil glint to his eyes and I knew this wouldn't end well. He got down on top of me and my head banged against the floor with such force I was sure there would be a dint in the floor and he looked into my eyes and a sneer twisted his face "you are mine" he hissed and then stabbed me in my stomach.

I begged and cried for him to stop but he didn't he thrust the knife back into my stomach twice more before he grabbed my arms. He drew the knife up and sliced it down both my arms. There was blood everywhere and I was feeling dizzy and nauseous from the smell of the blood.

He got of me and I thought he was finished. I was wrong. He then moved to my legs and cut my jeans up and sliced down the front of both my legs. I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping someone would hear my cries and call the police. I just wished I would at least get to see Edward one last time before I died.

I was slipping I knew I was. The darkness was rapidly creeping up me. I was nearly consumed by darkness when I heard a terrifying growl coming from something. The sounds coming from this thing were terrifying but I found them oddly comforting and deep down I knew I would be safe now.

With a few last thoughts of Edward I let the darkness fall over me and was quickly unconscious.

**EPOV**

It was a race against time. I had to save my Bella from that monster. I knew I would find Bella with some injuries so I called Carlisle up and told him to have a room ready for Bella at the hospital.

I pulled up outside Bella's house and jumped out of the car. As I ran to the house I heard a blood curdling scream that I recognised as Bella's. I quickly ripped the door of its hinges and ran vampire speed up the stairs. The sight in front of me caused me to crouch down in a defensive position and growl and snarl at the twisted man in front of me.

James what sat at the side of my Bella with a blood covered knife in his hand and Bella was led on the floor covered in blood barley hanging on to consciousness. I growled one more time and then she fell unconscious.

I turned my attention to James who was looking extremely smug. I guess he didn't realise how big a threat I was. I flashed him a smile with my razor sharp teeth and saw him gulp. His thoughts nearly made me lose control..

…**. Bitch had it coming. I told her she was mine and she didn't obey me she must be punished. This guy though looks mad and I have an irrational fear when looking at him still the worthless whore deserved what she got.**

With his last thought I lunged at him and threw him into the wall finding the sickening crack that came from his skull satisfying.

I quickly ran over to my Bella and knelt down next to her. I grabbed her hand and stroked her hair hoping she could hear me.

"Bella! Bella! Please love answer me. Can you hear me? Please love wake up." I started dry sobbing I had just found her I can't lose her now.

I scooped her up gently being careful to avoid her injuries. She didn't weigh anything and I could feel how thin she was. I snarled one more time at this despicable man and ran to my car I laid Bella on the backseat and drove as fast as I could to the hospital.

"Bella love hang on. You're safe now. Where going to get you some help. Please love hold on." I got no response. I pushed my foot on the gas pedal willing my car to go faster.

I soon arrived at the hospital and Carlisle and a group of doctors started to surround my car. Carlisle lifted her gently and got her on a gurney. He started barking orders at all the doctors.

"Dr Wilson get me an oxygen mask. Dr Barnabey get me an IV" the doctors wheeled her into a private room and started bustling around her trying to take care of her injuries. I stood there feeling completely useless I wanted so bad to help her. I started to pace and had my hands fisted in my hair.

**... son calm down she will be fine. Her injuries will heal we just have to get her stabilised then she will be fine I promise.**

Carlisle's thoughts broke me out of my own thoughts. I looked at him and saw the truth of his words in his eyes and nodded my head.

"Okay we need to get her into surgery to repair the damage. D Roberts go and make sure the OR is free." Dr Roberts quickly sprinted out of the room to check the OR. She arrived minutes later and announced it was free.

The quickly wheeled Bella out of the room and took her to the OR. All's I could do was sit and wait and hope against hope that she would be okay and she would make it through this. I walked towards the waiting room and listened through Carlisle's thoughts to see how Bella was going.

Bella was in surgery for 6 and a half hours and thankfully the doctors were able to repair the damage and Bella should make a full recovery.

Bella was then wheeled back to her own private suite and I then sat on a chair beside her bed and grabbed her hand and laid my head on my other hand. All's I had to do now is wait for her to wake up.

I hoped it would be sometime soon I just wanted to see her beautiful brown eyes. I needed to reassure myself that she was okay and the only way to do that was for me to see her eyes or at least hear her musical voice.

So I waited for her to wake up.

**A/n- **I'm** sorry if the medical part of my story is incorrect I have never been in this situation. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 **

**BPOV**

Pain. Agonising pain that's what I felt at the moment. I thought I was dead surely death is more peaceful than this. I felt like I got hit by a bus, dropped off the edge of a cliff and dipped in acid. You may think that is a bit of an over exaggeration but trust me it's not.

My head hurt. It was so bad I could feel a pulse in it. My arms and legs stung and I couldn't remember why but worst of my entire torso was throbbing. I had never felt pain more horrific than this.

I could hear an insistent beeping sound somewhere close by. I didn't know where I was or what the beeping was but I wanted it to go away. I tried to tell someone to make the beeping stop but all's I managed to get out was a groan. I felt someone shift next to me and squeeze my hand that I just realised someone was holding.

"Bella? Bella love are you awake? Can you open your eyes?" I recognised the voice it was Edward's and I had never been more relieved to hear it. I tried to open my eyes but they were really heavy. I tried talking but it only came out as a whisper.

"Edward?" I was fairly certain he couldn't hear me because I was to quiet but I was surprised when he actually responded.

"Yes Bella I'm here. You're going to be alright now" he sounded so relieved and I wanted to see his face so I tried forcing my eyes open and slowly they started to open I had to blink a few times waiting for my eyes to adjust to the room which I now recognised as a hospital room. I squinted looking around but everything was a bit blurry.

"Edward how did I get here? Where's James?" I asked franticly. What if he came back for me? What if he tried to hurt Edward? I couldn't stand it if he got hurt because of me.

"Shhh Bella calm down I'll explain everything just try to take deep breaths your starting to hyperventilate." He tried getting me to breathe properly. I started taking deep breaths and eventually started to calm down.

"Okay I'm calm now what happened?" I asked somewhat calmly.

"Well I went to drop your truck off at your house when I heard you scream. I broke the door down and ran upstairs and I saw that sick bastard sitting next you with a knife and your blood was everywhere. I shoved him into the wall picked you up and brought you here so my father could help you." He explained but I got a feeling he was leaving something out but I thought it was best not to bring it up.

"Ohhhh right" I looked down sadly at the white sheets around me and noticed the bandages. Hesitantly I looked up at Edward "what's the damage?" I asked him afraid of the answer. He got an angry look to his face but then it softened when he looked at me.

"You had a concussion from banging your head, you have bruises all over your body, you have the burns on your arm, you have deep slices on both arms and both legs and you was stabbed in the stomach three times." He concluded sounding hurt that all of that was what had happened to me. I was shocked that all of that had happened all's I can remember was him stabbing me and cutting my arms.

"Oh ermm right. Where's James now? I questioned him. He looked like he didn't want to say but finally gave in when I glared at him.

"Well I brought you here and I had Emmett and Jasper go to your house for him so they could take him to the police station but when they got there he was already gone." He finished explaining quietly. I started to panic. What if he came back for me?

"Edward what if he comes back for me? He is going to kill me." I couldn't breathe properly. I was gasping and spluttering trying to get some oxygen into my body. Edward saw me panicking and was instantly on the bed with me in his lap. How did he do that so fast. Hmmm odd.

"Bella listen to me he is not going to get near you I promise you that I will kill him before he touches you." He tried to soothe me but it didn't work he was going to get himself hurt because of me.

"N-no Edward you can't he will h-hurt you" he looked like he wanted to laugh as if what I said was funny.

"No one will hurt me Bella trust me" he sounded so confident.

I finally started breathing properly again and Edward scooted over to one side of the bed and sat me down on the other but he threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side trying to be careful of my injuries. I cuddled further into his side and laid my head on his shoulder I felt safe with him.

After a few moments there was a knock at the door and a blonde haired man popped his head in the room and smiled when he saw me awake and sat up. He asked could he come in and I quickly told him that he could. He walked over slowly, cautiously but I instantly trusted him he had a very compassionate and calm aura. He just oozed trust.

"Hello Bella I'm Dr Cullen. Glad to see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" he asked in a gentle voice. So this is Edward's father.

"Hello Dr Cullen. I'm feeling okay thank you. How long was I out?"

"Are you in any pain at all? We have you on pain killers but only a small dose and it's been nearly 2 days."

"2 days wow I didn't realise it's been that long and I do have a bit of pain but its fine it's not that bad, I can handle it"

"Well we will give you some more anyway just to make you more comfortable"

"Okay thank you" he left after that to go and get some pain killers.

I turned to look at Edward and he looked to be in a lot of pain. I quickly turned around to look at him to see what was that matter but he just grabbed me in his arms and held me close to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest.

"I thought I lost you. I had never been so scared in all my life. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." He whispered into my ear and then kissed my forehead. I don't know what it was but when his lips touched my skin my whole body went warm. I just hugged him tighter to me.

"You won't lose me Edward" I promised him and it was true I didn't want to ever leave his side.

Just then Dr Cullen came into the room and handed me some pain meds. I was thankful as well because I was really starting to feel all the pain because of all the moving around I had done. I quickly took the pills with a cup of water and relaxed back into the bed when a thought struck me.

"When do I get out of here?" I asked no one in particular. Dr Cullen was the one to answer for me.

"You should be allowed to leave in about 3 days and Bella I know you don't have anywhere to go so I was wondering if you would like to come and stay with me and my family?" Dr Cullen asked me hopefully.

To be honest I hadn't even thought about where I would go. I couldn't go and intrude on their family though I don't want to be a burden.

"Dr Cullen I can't ask that if you I don't want to intrude on your family that wouldn't be fair of me." In all honesty I would love to stay with Dr Cullen and his family. It would mean I get to see Edward every day.

"Nonsense Bella my family would love to have you. We have room for you and would love you to stay."

"I would love to thank you so much Dr Cullen I appreciate everything you have done for me." I beamed up at him.

"No need to thank me Bella. Edward considers you family so therefore you are my family and I take care of my family." He smiled widely back at me and then left the room leaving me and Edward to ourselves.

I looked up at Edward shocked I didn't know he felt so strongly towards me. I smiled sheepishly at him and he just smiled back nervously.

"I do consider you family Bella but I feel more than just friendship towards you." To say I was stunned would be an understatement. How could a Greek god like Edward feel anything towards plain old me.

"I feel more than friendship towards you too Edward but you could have anyone you wanted why would you want plain, broken me" I questioned. Completely stumped on what he could possibly see in me.

"Bella you don't see yourself clearly. You are not broken you have been hurt but I'm going to help you heal. I don't think your plain at all I see a gorgeous girl with luscious mahogany hair and soulful brown eyes. You are a stunning girl you just need to see that and I'm going to help you see it." He declared this as if saying it so strongly will make me believe it.

I looked in to his eyes and saw his sincerity. I felt touched that he would think of me like that. I leaned up and kissed his cheek and he smiled back down at me with a look of adoration on his face. I smiled back up at him but then the moment was ruined by me yawning. He just chuckled and scooted us down the bed.

He pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head "get some sleep Bella I will still be here when you wake up." And that was how I fell asleep that night. Safe and sound in Edward's arms.

**EPOV**

I looked down at my Bella and saw that she was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful like an angel when she slept. I was elated to find out that she felt the same about me. I would spend an eternity loving this beautiful woman in my arms.

When Carlisle asked her to stay with us I felt a surge of hope. I wished that she would say yes and when she did in fact say just that I could off jumped for joy and done a happy dance. I couldn't wait for her to come home with me.

I was still worried though about James I didn't know where he was and that made me feel uneasy. When I sent Jasper and Emmett to go to Bella's house for James and they couldn't find him I got a bad feeling. That bad feeling grew when they told me there was another scent in Bella's house. I couldn't wait to have her back at my house safe because the scent they picked up was the scent of a vampire.

**A/n- who's the mystery vampire? How will Bella find out about vampires? How will the family feel towards Bella. We will have to wait and find out. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 **

**EPOV**

Today was the day that Bella will be discharged from the hospital. Carlisle was confident enough to let her come back to the house because she has been healing remarkably well.

My family have been working extremely hard in trying to work out who this vampires scent was but so far we haven't had any luck.

Everybody with the exception of Rosalie was extremely worried about Bella because if James knew about vampires then Bella may be in more danger than we originally thought.

During the past three days my family came to visit Bella even Rosalie. Even though Rosalie didn't like Bella much because in her words she was a 'disposable human' she still came to visit. Rosalie doesn't know what happened to Bella though to land her in here but I'm positive that if she knew what Bella has been through then she would change her opinion.

My families thoughts have been centred around 1 question. It has been on my mind too recently. **Do we tell Bella about vampires? **Everyone thought it would be a good idea for her to be aware of vampires. Rosalie was hesitant though because she thought Bella would tell someone but I knew that she wouldn't.

I remembered back to my conversation yesterday with Carlisle about Bella knowing were vampires.

"**Carlisle the family was wondering whether or not we should tell her that were vampires. I just wanted to get your opinion on it." **

"**Well son I believe that if Bella is going to be living with us then she has a right to know what she is living with."**

"**I know that Carlisle. I agree with that but I couldn't handle it if Bella was to run away from me." He walked around the desk and patted my shoulder.**

"**That wouldn't happen son. She trusts you and she seems to be a strong young woman. She will be fine with it trust me" I trusted Carlisle explicitly. He was my father and has never led me wrong.**

"**Thank you Carlisle we will tell her after she has been discharged and we are all there to support her."**

"**That's fine son after my shift is over we will tell her."**

I hoped that Carlisle was right. I didn't ever want to lose her.

Soon Bella started to stir and I looked down to see her cuddle further into my side. She was so adorable.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Time to wake up" she groaned making me chuckle.

"No 5 more minutes" she really was adorable.

"Nope your being discharged today you need to wake up." That woke her up she looked up at me with a megawatt smile.

"Finally I can't wait to get out of here" she stretched and began to sit up. I lifted her into a sitting position and she leaned her head on my shoulder so I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"We'll be home soon I promise" I smiled down at her and she beamed back up at me.

We just sat around for a few hours getting to know each other better and I was ecstatic to learn that we had a similar interests. We both enjoyed classical music and reading. Bella enjoyed the outdoors which I was thrilled to learn. I could take her to the meadow she would love that.

The hours seemed to fly by and before I knew it Carlisle came walking through the door with Bella's discharge papers.

"I'm here to spring you Bella" he chuckled at her enthusiasm to leave.

"Thank you Dr Cullen." She grinned back up at him and blushed.

"Oh it's Carlisle. I figured you should know that considering you will be living with us." He smiled back down at her and she nodded her head.

"Thanks Carlisle."

"No problem Bella now I have your discharge papers here and I have a prescription of pain meds that I would like you to collect. It is more than likely you will experience some pain while your wounds are still fresh." He handed her the prescription.

"Okay thank you is there anything else I need" she asked politely

"Nope just your signature on these papers." He handed her the papers and the pen. She quickly scribbled her signature and handed them back to him.

"Okay your free to go." He turned towards me "I'll be home at 6 son." He told me then sent me a silent message **we will tell her as a family and try to make her as comfortable as possible.** I nodded slightly so Bella wouldn't see.

"Okay thank you Carlisle" I said to him then turned towards Bella "You ready to go love?" she smiled up at me and nodded.

We were currently on our way to the elevator so we could go down to the ground floor and to the parking lot. I had my arm slung over Bella's shoulder leading her out of the hospital. We had just stepped out into the parking lot when a scent hit me.

**Vampire**

I automatically tensed and tightened my grip on Bella. I quickly started surveying my surroundings looking for any signs of danger. I couldn't see anyone so I started going through everyone's minds until one caught my attention.

…**.James was right she does look like a worthless whore. She has to have a body guard to protect her. Well not for long I will get her for James and he can feed of her. Then we will leave Forks. Yes I best go and check on him he's been in transforming for about 2 days. Not long now.**

I couldn't believe what I had heard James must be going through the transformation to a vampire. What would this mean for Bella? She will definitely be in more danger now. I will not let anyone hurt her though I will protect her with my life. My vision began to cloud over with a red rage filled haze as I thought about what James called my precious Bella.

How dare he call her a worthless whore my Bella is beautiful inside and out. This mysterious vampires mind began to fade out signalling that they had left. I took a few calming breathes and spoke through clenched teeth.

"Bella we need to leave now" she looked up at my expression and hers quickly changed in to one of panic and she started to breathe deeply and her eyes started to unfocus.

"Bella! Breathe love you have to breathe! Please you have to breathe." I pulled her into my arms trying to calm her down. I could feel her take shaky breathes trying to calm down.

Eventually she started to breathe normally and looked up at me. "What's wrong Edward what happened?" she was desperate for answers I could hear it in her tone of voice.

"I'll explain when Carlisle gets home. It's very important and he needs to be present for this discussion." I explained to her hoping she would understand that I couldn't do this here and she seemed to get it because she nodded her head and grabbed my hand leading me towards the car.

When we were both seated I started the can and began the drive home.

**BPOV**

The drive home was filled with tension. I don't know what made Edward act like that but I had a nagging feeling telling me it wasn't anything good. I looked over at Edward and he had a worried expression plastered on his face.

Edward didn't know this but I knew there was something going on with the Cullen's. I have picked up on little things that are different from how others act. Such as I never see them eat. Their eyes change colour from gold to black and when their eyes are black they get dark circles underneath and act grouchier. Their skin is as hard as stone and pale white. They are all inhumanly beautiful and sometimes Edward seems to be having a conversation with someone but I can't hear anything.

I don't know what is going on with the Cullen's but I have a feeling that whatever it is won't change how I feel about them. I love each and every one of them even Rosalie.

I love Edward because he's kind, considerate, and handsome and he is always there when I need her.

I love Alice because she is qwerky and always in a happy mood her moods make you want to be happy.

I love Carlisle because he is compassionate and has a calming aura about him.

I love Esme because she is motherly and affectionate.

I love Emmett because he can cheer anybody up even in the most horrific situations.

I love Jasper because he is always laid back and gentle.

And lastly I even love Rosalie because I don't see her as a vain shallow big headed person I see her as loyal to her family. When she loves she loves fiercely and that is displayed with her family.

I know no matter what that when they tell me this big secret I will still love them. Tonight the big secret will be revealed.

**A/n- read on to find out how Bella will react to the news. Alternate POV's next chapter. Enjoy this story and please review **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n- I'll be trying a bit of everyone's point of view in this chapter. I'll apologise now in case its crap please review on this need feedback.**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

I was currently sat in the Cullen's massive living room on probably the comfiest sofa known to man. Everybody looked tense and worried which I had no idea why. Edward looked the most worried as if he was afraid of something.

Edward was still pacing up and down the living room floor when simultaneously all 6 of the Cullen's heads snapped up towards the door. If even possible everybody began to look more worried. A minute later Carlisle walked through the door and glanced around the front room. He put his black bag down and made his way to stand in front of all of us.

"Okay first of Bella is going to be living here from now on" he addressed everyone when he spoke and I know what was coming next and I wasn't looking forward to it. "the reason she will be staying here is because she doesn't have anywhere else to go." He turned to me at this point "Bella would you like me to tell them or would you like to do it yourself?" I lowered my head and tried to hide the worry and fear on my face of how everyone would react to this.

"Will you tell them please Carlisle." I asked him hesitantly in a quiet whisper that I wasn't even sure he heard. Edward must have noticed the whirlwind of emotions running through my body because he came and sat next to me and pulled me in to his side. I visibly relaxed at his touch. It was hard to believe how much he affected me, just by simply touching me I calmed down.

"No problem Bella" he looked at me and gave me a sad smile which I returned with one of my own. He then turned to address his family. "You see Bella came to live here with her dad but he turned abusive and began to beat, burn and abuse Bella in the worst ways possible. She has suffered physical, emotional and sexual abuse of her father and she was brought into the hospital a few days ago after he attempted to kill her. She was stabbed 3 times in the torso and had both arms and legs sliced open she also had a concussion. She obviously can't go back to that house so she is staying here." I glanced around to see the expressions on everyone's faces. Everyone with the exception of Edward and Carlisle looked shocked by this and even a little angry.

**Esme's POV**

How could anyone treat their daughter like that? I am horrified that anyone would hurt this sweet young lady like that I can see the affect he has had on her. She looks incredibly thin as if she hasn't eaten a proper meal in weeks. I am going to look after her I will make sure that she is healthy and loved. She is now my daughter.

**Alice's POV**

How could I not see it was her father? What sort of best friend am I? I see Bella as my best friend and I can't even protect her from him. Well that will all change now I am going to make sure that bastard never touches her again.

**Jasper's POV**

Her father did that to her? How dare he. I have an overwhelming urge to protect her and I will do that. That despicable human being will not touch my new sister ever again I will kill him before I let that happen.

**Emmett's POV**

That bastard hurt my baby sister. He abused her sexually just like my Rosie was abused. I will kill him. No one is going to go near my baby sister every again I promise that.

**Rosalie's POV**

I can't believe I was so horrible towards Bella. I know what she must be going through and I have been so cruel. I'm such a horrible being. I will talk to her after this discussion. Yes I will be there for her and support her.

**EPOV**

Everyone's thoughts seemed to be on the same lines. Rosalie's thoughts didn't surprise me I knew she would change her tune after hearing what Bella has been through.

**Edward I think you should tell her now let her go at her own pace though.** Carlisle's thoughts broke me out of my reverie.

I sighed and looked at Bella who was leaning against my side.

"Bella love have you noticed anything different about this family" I asked her and I was hesitant of her answer. I didn't know how she was going to react to this news.

"Yes as a matter of fact I have. You never eat or drink anything. Your eyes change colours from butterscotch to black and when there black you all seem to get grouchy. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. It is also as hard as a rock. You never go out in sunlight and sometimes you seem like you're having a conversation but I don't hear anything." I sat there stunned along with the rest of my family.

My Bella is quite perceptive. I looked at everyone else and saw their expressions mirrored mine.

"Why do you think that is Bella?"

"Well it's obvious you're not human but I don't feel afraid with you all I feel safe. I feel a sort of bond to all of you and I can't quite explain it." She finished explaining and I was thrilled she wasn't afraid of me.

"You see Bella me and my family are vampires" I spoke clearly and slowly to see what her reaction would be.

**BPOV**

I looked around at everyone and they all seemed afraid of what I would say. The truth is it didn't bother me one bit. I didn't mind what they were because they haven't hurt me so far so I don't believe they will. I was quite excited actually I've never heard of vampires I wonder if there like Hollywood vampires or not.

"Really?" I whispered excitedly. Edward looked as if I had lost my mind. Emmett was the one to break the weirdness.

"Ahahaha you're not afraid of us? Hell yes I knew you were a special human." Emmett boomed out and broke into hysterical laughter.

"Of course I'm not afraid of you. I am intrigued though do you mind if I ask some questions?" I was curious to learn more about them.

"Of course you can Bella what would you like to know?" Ahh Carlisle as calm as always.

"Can you eat human food?" I know vampires drink blood but I wanted to know if they could eat food I do

"We can but then we would have to throw it up because our body can't digest it."

"Okay what comes with being a vampire? Like speed and stuff."

"Well we can run really fast, we have extra strength, we can hear things from far away, we can see everything extremely clearly and small things humans wouldn't see. Some vampires also have extra abilities" the extra abilities had me excited. I think Edward was a mind reader that was why he looked to be having a one sided conversation sometimes. I turned towards Edward.

"You're a mind reader" I stated rather than questioned. He looked shocked. Emmett boomed with laughter.

"The human is smarter than all the vampires." He was still hysterically laughing.

"How did you guess that Bella?" Jasper asked me calmly.

"Well sometimes it looks like he is having one sided conversations and sometimes he will nod his head at things even though no one had spoken." I explained

"Wow you are perceptive" Jasper commented.

"Yes I am a mind reader. Alice is a seer and can see the future but it is subjective she only sees peoples decisions when there on that course if their course changes then her vision will change and Jasper is an empathy he can feel and manipulate emotions." I was stunned. This was remarkable.

"Awesome" I yelled excitedly. They all laughed at my enthusiasm.

However I can't read your mind and it is frustrating to say the least. We also can't smell your blood I can smell your scent but not your blood." I was shocked at that. Was I weird?

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked sadly.

"We just told you were vampires and you think there is something wrong with you? Oh Bella" Edward looked at me and smiled

"We have some vampires coming down for a visit and one of them has the gift to be able to recognise gifts in humans and vampires I'm sure he'll know what's going on" Carlisle told me.

"Okay" I smiled around the room before something popped into my mind.

"Do you guys drink blood?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yes but we survive on the blood of animals not humans" Esme said.

"Okay that's good" Edward looked at me and he had a look in his eyes that told me he hasn't told me everything yet.

"Edward tell me what else is going on."

"There's nothing else Bella" Edward was lying I could tell.

"Don't lie to me Edward you tell me right now what's going on" I heard the other Cullen's snickering at Edward being told of.

"Well we have reason to believe that James has been turned into a vampire." he told me anxiously.

"Wh-hat? How?" I was panicking. If James was a vampire it would make it easier for him to get me.

"When we was on out way out of the hospital later on I caught the mind of a female vampire who said James was transforming into a vampire."

I was really starting to go dizzy I was getting enough oxygen. Edward picked me up and placed me on his lap and I calmed down some.

"Jasper help" Edward asked frantically. Jasper made his way over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder and I started to relax more and I could finally breathe again.

"Thanks Jasper" I whispered to him sincerely. he nodded and smiled at me.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"Well you will always have one of us with you at all times so it will hopefully prevent James getting anywhere near you. Bella we all promise not to let anything happen to you. We will protect you I promise." Carlisle spoke softly at me.

"Thank you but I don't want you to get hurt" it was true I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me.

"Don't worry Bella we are nearly indestructible its hard to injure a vampire." this placated me somewhat and I relaxed more.

I looked around at everyone sat around me and realised that I was home. I finally felt like I belonged. This is where I belonged and I'll be damned if anyone tries to take it from me.

**A/n- Please review I need feedback so I can see if I need to improve and feedback is appreciated. hope you enjoyed. more chapters will be posted soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

To say I was surprised at Bella's reaction to us being vampires would be an understatement. She handled it all remarkably well and for that I was truly grateful. I couldn't stand the thought of her being scared of me.

All my family already loved her and thought of her as a valued part of this family. They were all extremely worried because every time Alice looked for James future she couldn't see anything even though it was clear that he was still alive.

I looked down at a sleeping Bella who was cuddled into my side. She was peaceful when she was asleep and looked like she didn't have a care in the world.

I began thinking about how my life had changed since I met Bella when she began to mumble in her sleep. She started crying and screaming.

"NO! No, No please don't hurt my family. Edward run!" she started thrashing and struggling.

"Bella love it's just a dream. You're okay. We are all okay. Love wake up." I held her to me tightly so she didn't cause her injuries to open up again. She calmed down some and then started to wake up.

"Edward" she whimpered and clung on to me as hard as she could. I rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her forehead.

"Were okay love I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you." And I meant that with every fibre of my being. She nodded her head which was buried in my chest and I began to hum her song and she soon fell back to sleep in my arms.

**BPOV **

I woke up the next morning disoriented. I tried to remember what happened last night and gasped as I remembered the horrible nightmare I had.

**I was standing in the middle of a field with my family surrounding me and we were all having a good time. I was sat on Edwards lap with he was whispering sweet nothings in to my ear.**

**A deep chuckle made my blood run cold and I whipped around to see James standing there with about 20 vampires behind him.**

"**Ahh Isabella is this your new family" he spat at me. Whilst giving some sort of signal to the other vampires because they all charged at my family and held them captive.**

**I pleaded with James to let them go "NO! No, No please don't hurt my family. Edward run" James just laughed at me and stalked towards me just as James was about to lunge for me I heard Edward's velvety voice.**

"**Bella love it's just a dream. You're okay. We are all okay. Love wake up" his voice gave me the strength to wake up so I sat there in his lap for the rest of the night.**

I whimpered and instantly Edward was by my side. "Love, Bella what's the matter. What's wrong? Talk to me please." Edward's voice was urgent. I flung myself into his arms and just let him comfort me.

"I'm sorry Edward." His looked at me confused. "For crying on you" he just chuckled at me.

"You can cry on me anytime you like. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes sure that would be great thanks. Umm" I blushed and looked away. I felt Edward's finger tilt my chin up.

"What is it?" he looked confused.

"Can I have a human moment?" realisation struck him and he just chuckled.

"Take all the time you need." I got out of his lap but turned and kissed his cheek before scrambling into the bathroom to go through my daily routine.

**EPOV**

I sat there feeling euphoric. She kissed me. My cheek was still burning from where her lips came into contact with my skin.

I got up and quickly got changed before making my way downstairs and into the kitchen ready to prepare Bella some breakfast. However I didn't need to worry about giving Bella food poisoning because Esme had already whipped up a five star breakfast for her.

I walked over to where Esme stood and kissed her cheek. "This looks great thanks for doing this for Bella" she just smiled at me.

"I love her to you know" she winked at me and left the room seconds before Bella walked in looking radiant as always.

"Thank you for breakfast it looks fantastic." She gushed.

"No need to thank me it was Esme's work"

"Esme is a great mum" Esme's thoughts were ecstatic.

**She called me mum! I can't believe it. **

"Hey Bella would you like to go somewhere with me after you've finished breakfast?" I was hopeful she would say yes.

I wanted to take her to the meadow so I could tell her I love her. Alice obviously seeing my intentions squealed and was besides us within 2 seconds.

"You will not take Bella anywhere before she is ready" Bella looked horrified at the thought of a makeover.

"Edward don't let her take me" she really didn't like makeovers.

"Alice, Bella doesn't need a makeover she looks beautiful in anything she wears." Bella blushed at the compliment whilst Alice pleaded with Bella to let her give her a makeover.

"Please Bella. Give me half an hour please" she used a dirty trick and gave Bella the puppy dog pout. I saw Bella's will crumble before she sighed and gave in. She turned to look at me whilst Alice was dragging her out of the room.

"If I'm not back in thirty five minutes send a search party." I just laughed and assured her I would come and get her myself.

**BPOV**

Alice dragged me upstairs and brought me in to her bedroom. It suited Alice's personality perfectly. Her room wash vibrant and explosive.

She shoved me into a chair and attacked my hair with a curling iron. She then went on to pain my face and destroy her wardrobe. She was throwing outfits everywhere until she walked out looking triumphant.

She handed me a white sundress and a pair of black strapped sandals. I quickly put them on and looked in the mirror I must admit Alice is good. I looked pretty for a change.

"Alice you're amazing" I hugged her tightly and she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stairs. She urged me forward and I began to walk down the stairs to where I knew Edward would be waiting.

**EPOV**

Bella walked down the stairs looking gorgeous as ever and my jaw dropped. She was wearing a white sundress that flared just above the knee and black strapped sandals. Her hair hung loosely in soft curls down her back and her eyes were outlined making them seem more soulful.

I ran over to her at vampire speed and took her into my arms.

"You look amazing Bella" I felt heat against my chest and knew she was blushing. I grabbed her hand and started to lead her outside. I turned around and bent down waiting for her to climb on my back.

"Ermm Edward are you sure I should get on your back I might be heavy" I rolled my eyes and looked at her amused.

"Vampire strength remember it will be like carrying a feather." She quickly climbed on my back and I took off into the woods with a giggling Bella on my back. I loved to run but with Bella on my back I loved it that much more.

I quickly arrived at the meadow where there was already a blanket in the middle for Bella to sit on. I had Esme come and out a blanket down and a radio so we could listen to music. I pulled Bella round and she looked at the meadow in awe.

"Edward, it's beautiful" I didn't take my eyes of her as I replied.

"Yes very beautiful" she blushed and led me over to the blanket.

"I like to come here when I need to think. I found this meadow my first day in forks and you're the only one who I've ever brought here. Esme has been here but she only came to drop a blanket off. I thought you might like it so I wanted to share it with you." She looked up at me and beamed at me.

"Thank you Edward I'm honoured that you would share such a special place with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Would you like to dance with me?" she looked hesitant at first but then seeing the hopeful look in my eyes she nodded her head. So I took her hand and pulled her up with me.

I bent down and put the radio on to a classical music station and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and we slowly began to move to the music.

I looked into her eyes and saw love and admiration so I took a deep breath before telling her exactly how I feel.

"Bella since I first saw you I knew then that I loved you. You are my world now and I will protect you. I love you Bella forever." I saw the tears spring to her eyes and she looked so happy I almost cried.

"I love you too Edward I have since I first bumped into you. I love you with everything I am. I always will." She spoke with such sincerity that my eyes clouded over with venom. I'm sure if I could I would have tears streaming down my face.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. She threaded her hairs into my hair and kissed me back. I was careful not to hurt her but too soon for my liking I had to pull away so she could breathe.

We both stood there for what seemed like hours but were in reality only a few minutes. Both of us had goofy grins on our faces. To soon though we needed to head back so Bella could have some dinner.

I gently pulled Bella on to my back and took off for home.

From out of nowhere something barged into me and me and Bella was sent flying. I was quick to recover and looked to see where Bella was but she was already gone. I jumped up and frantically searched around for any minds to see where my Bella was but came up empty.

I took off into the woods trying to search for any scents but couldn't find any.

"Bella! Bella! No." This can't be happening I've only just found her I can't lose her yet. I fell to my knees and dry sobbed. I needed to get home I had to find my Bella. With a new determination I ran as fast as I could towards my house and burst through the front door.

Instantly everyone was on their feet when they saw that Bella wasn't with me. They all looked confused so I quickly put it into a short sentence to explain everything.

"Bella has been taken and the person who has taken her will die by my hands I'm going to get her back" those were the last words that I spoke before I started to smash everything. I felt murderous rage. How dare someone take MY Bella away from me? They will pay for doing this.

**A/n- a lot of events to occur next chapter. Please review let me know how your enjoying the story or if I need to change anything. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

One minute I'm running back to my new vampire family on my vampire boyfriends back and the next I'm knocked onto the ground and then grabbed harshly of the ground.

The wind was whipping at my face and I was pressed up against a hard body. I tilted my head upwards and came face to face with an olive skinned man. He had long dreads and red eyes. I immediately realised he was a human drinker.

Fear began to pulse through my body. What did he want with me? Did he want my blood? Where was Edward? Was he hurt?

Question after question flew through my mind. None of which I knew the answer to. I couldn't give up though I had to get home to my family. I hardened my eyes and looked up at the man who was holding me captive.

"Who are you?" I didn't expect him to answer but I was surprised when he did.

"My name is Laurent" his voice wasn't the velvety one that I longed to hear.

"What do you want me for?"

"I personally don't want you for anything. I however owe someone a favour and this is what they asked me to do" I didn't understand who could possibly want me.

"Who?" he seemed to understand my question and contemplated my question before sighing and telling me 2 names. The second name made my blood run cold and the fear pulsed round my body twice as hard.

"Victoria and James." I almost stopped breathing.

This couldn't be happening. I had just found the family who I belonged with and now I have been torn away from them.

I had to see them again. I don't want to die. I just hoped Edward found me fast enough.

**EPOV**

It has been 3 days since my love was taken from me. I kept thinking back to what happened and my families reaction.

**With a new determination I ran as fast as I could towards my house and burst through the front door.**

**Instantly everyone was on their feet when they saw that Bella wasn't with me. They all looked confused so I quickly put it into a short sentence to explain everything.**

"**Bella has been taken and the person who has taken her will die by my hands I'm going to get her back"**

**Everyone was quiet for a fraction of a second before an onslaught of questions was hurled my way.**

"**What do you mean taken?"**

"**Who's taken her?"**

"**What's happened?"**

"**Where's my baby sister?"**

"**Who's taken my daughter from me?"**

**I quickly quieted them down. "I don't know who took her. I was running home with her when something barged into me. I was blind-sided by it so I lost balance I flew off to the side and Bella fell to. I looked up to see where she was but she was already gone." Carlisle quickly took charge of the situation and stood to his feet.**

"**Okay we are all going to go back to where Bella was taken from so we can see if we can find any clues. Let's go."**

I looked down to the note that was left on the spot where my Bella was taken from and growled quietly.

**Dear Cullen's,**

**By now you will realise that we have taken the precious Isabella. I have told her many times that she was mine and mine alone. She will have to be punished for defying me. **

**You did a good job of protecting her. Ha **

**J**

We didn't realise who this 'J' was until I thought back to everyone who ever hurt Bella. James it was James who had my Bella.

Alice had been tracking James future for the past few days but she could never get full visions just snip bits. It was as if someone was blocking her from seeing anything.

This morning however a very excited Alice came bounding into the living room filled with glee. I bit back the growl that was threatening to escape my throat. It wasn't Alice's fault. My mate had been taken though and she was all happy. I don't see how anyone could be happy with the situation we were in.

The next words out of her mouth though had me on my feet jumping with joy just as Alice had been.

"I know where Bella is. She is in a cabin in the woods about 115 miles from here. If we go now we might be able to get there in a few hours."

We quickly packed up the cars but not before Carlisle stopped me.

"Son we need to be prepared for the worst here. We don't know what Bella's condition will be and you have to be prepared to change her if she won't make it as a human." He explained cautiously as if afraid of my reaction.

I knew that if it came down to it I would change her me and Bella have spoken about it before.

"**Edward I want to be changed into a vampire. I want to be you're equal and I want to be by your side forever." I looked over at her and saw in her face that she meant every word. I couldn't do that to her though. I couldn't damn her soul just because I was a selfish creature but I did want her by myself forever.**

"**You don't know what you're saying Bella. I'm a monster Bella and evil soulless monster why would you want to be a monster." **

"**I do know what I'm saying Edward I want you forever and I don't think you're a soulless monster. You're not evil either. A person only becomes evil based on the choices they make. Vampires are supposed to drink human blood yet you and you're family don't because you chose to be good. You do have a soul. Every good being has a soul Edward. Your soul is pure Edward" she looked so sincere when she said this that I had no doubt she was telling the truth.**

"**Okay Bella we will make preparations for the change after you have graduated." She seemed appeased by my answer so we let the subject drop. I know I should have been ashamed that I am allowing Bella to give up her human life for me but all I could feel was joy because my Bella would be by my side for eternity.**

I looked back to Carlisle and nodded "I know me and Bella have spoken about this already. If she needs to be changed I will change her.

He nodded before we got in the cars and made our way to get Bella back. I'm coming love just hold on.

**BPOV**

Laurent quickly made his way to an abandoned cabin and took me down to the basement. He set me on the floor and looked at me with regret.

"I am sorry Bella but I owed them a favour and this is what they asked of me. I truly am sorry." I nodded my head resigned to admit that this was my fate. I would die in this basement at the hands of James.

With one last glance behind him Laurent made his way back up the stairs and locked the door behind him. All's I could do was sit and wait for James to come and end my life or torture me. If I am brutally honest I preferred the first.

I waited for ages before I heard the lock of the door click which I realised meant someone was coming down. I looked up petrified at what was sure to happen and none other than James his self-stood there with a sadistic smile plastered to his face.

"Ahh Isabella my sweet" he purred at me and made his way closer. I coward further back into the corner where I was currently sat "I thought I told you that you was mine" he chided me as if I was a small child. I looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"I am not your James. You can't just claim me. I belong to Edward" I spat at him through clenched teeth. He didn't like this answer because he made his way over and kicked me in the ribs harder than a human but not as hard as a vampire could.

I gasped as the pain shot through me at lightning speed. I bit the inside on my cheek and squeezed my eyes shut. I would not give him the satisfaction of hearing my screams.

James didn't like my silence much because he lowered his hand to my face and flicked his nail across my face from my left eye to underneath my chin. I could feel the blood gush out of my wound and tried to breathe deeply through my mouth. It wouldn't be good to pass out now.

"You will learn not to talk like that to me my dearest Isabella." With that said he walked back upstairs and locked the door.

I curled up on the floor and tried to sleep. I quickly fell asleep with thoughts of my Edward running through my mind.

The next day I was left to myself and I was hopeful that James would leave me alone the following day.

However my hope quickly died when the following day James and Victoria came down to the basement.

"Lovely to see you pet" James had that stupid smile on his face again. "Sleep well?" he really thought this was just a stupid game. I just glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"She's a rather hostile pet isn't she James" the red head who Laurent said was named Victoria spoke teasingly to James "she deserves to be punished.

With that said James stamped down on my left leg until I heard a sickening crack and I couldn't be silent anymore I screamed and screamed until Victoria slammed my head on to the ground. I felt the blood pool around my head and I hoped they were finished with me. As it was luck was never on my side and James kicked me again in the same place he did the other day. I yelped and brought my arm round to cover my torso hoping to dispel the pain some.

Victoria and James then proceeded to bite my all over my body apart from my face. They would bite me injecting venom but then suck the venom back out. They did this over a 100 times before they stopped.

They both looked up at the stairs and looked back to each other. James broke the silence first.

"How did they find us?" he hissed at Victoria

"I don't know but we need to go now" James made to pick me up but Victoria stopped him.

"Leave her she's not going to be any use to us now and the Cullen's will catch us easier if we have her with us."

"Fine come on Vicky let's go." He looked back at me before adding "I'll see you soon pet" and with that he was gone.

The last thing I heard before I let the blackness consume me was a murderous roar but the sound made me feel safe and I let the blackness take me.

**EPOV**

I ran into the basement and the sight before me brought me to my knees. My Bella lay there with blood pooled around her head. Her leg was twisted at an odd angle, she had a slice from her left eye to under her chin but the worst of it was she had over a 100 bite marks covering her body.

A sob ripped through me and I felt my family come into the basement and they all gasped at the sight of my Bella lying there. Carlisle quickly made his way over to her and looked over her injuries. He sighed sadly before looking at me and nodding his head.

I understood what he meant and looked back at him and nodded before lowering my head towards Bella's ear.

"I'm sorry love I wished I could off got here sooner. I love you Bella. Please forgive me." I whispered in to her ear and then bit into her throat injecting my venom into her system.

I quickly bit both legs and both arms trying to get as much venom into her system as possibly.

After I bit her left wrist I carefully scooped her up and ran vampire speed to the car so I wouldn't jostle her too much.

I looked down at her stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. All I could do was wait for her to finish changing and hope she wouldn't be in too much pain.

**A/n- how did you like it? Please let me know. Next chapter Bella wakes up from the transformation. Will she have any powers? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

I thought when James stabbed me I was in the worst pain possible but I was wrong. This pain was much worse I feel like I have drank acid. My whole body is burning. I want to die. This pain is unbearable I can't do it.

I don't know how long I burned for but I could feel a soothing presence next to me the entire time. A static electricity seemed to pass from me to whoever was at the side of me. Could it be Edward? I hope so.

I burned for what felt like an eternity before the pain started to ebb away. It first reseeded from my fingers and toes then my hands and feet and arms and legs until finally I wasn't in any pain at all.

I could hear a rabbit. Oh I'm a vampire now must be my heightened hearing. I inhaled deeply and was could smell several different scents. I could smell vanilla, mint and raspberries and many more but the most alluring scent was one of honey.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around I recognised the room as my room at the Cullen's house. I looked around and saw all the Cullen's staring at me with a wary and shocked expression on their faces.

I sat up hesitantly and all the Cullen's tensed. I saw Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle stood in front of Esme, Alice and Rosalie. It saddened me because they thought I would hurt my family.

"Bella" I snapped my head up to see my Edward looking at me with a small smile on his face. He reached his hand out towards me and I quickly lunged at him and tackled him to the floor.

**EPOV**

It's been three days and since I found Bella. 3 days she has been changing into a vampire for. She should be nearing the end now. However when it was clear she wasn't waking up I began to panic.

"Carlisle" I yelled sounding anxious. He barrelled into the room, looking around for any signs of danger and when he saw none he visibly relaxed and looked at me confused "sorry" I said sheepishly I didn't mean to worry him.

"What'd the problem son?" he was always curious to learn more information.

"It's been nearly 4 days and Bella still hasn't woken up" I explained frantically. Carlisle was quick to reassure me that she would wake up eventually. He said I just had to wait for her to be ready.

So I waited and finally on the fifth day she began to move. The family obviously sensing this ran into the room eagerly to see how she was doing. I noticed however that the men stood protectively in front of their mates this just made me roll my eyes. Bella would never harm her family.

Suddenly she breathed deeply and opened her eyes. She looked around at all the family and got a hurt expression on her face when she saw Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle stood protectively in front of Alice, Esme and Rosalie.

"Bella" her head whipped up to look at me. I held my hand out for her and she got a brilliant smile on her face before she lunged and knocked me to the ground. She giggled and pressed her lips to mine.

I gripped her hips while she thrust her hands into my hair. I trailed my hands up her back and captured her face between my hands. She licked my bottom lip and I quickly granted her access. She swirled her tongue into my mouth.

Our moment however was ruined when Emmett just had to interrupt.

"Hell yeah now that's what I call a kiss." Emmett boomed out.

All of a sudden Bella vanished from my arms. She completely disappeared. No, No, No not again. There was a chorus of "BELLA!" before she reappeared in my arms again.

I sighed and squeezed her tightly to me.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett again. Can always count on Emmett to get straight to the point. We all turned expectantly towards Carlisle. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair apparently a habit he has picked up from me.

"I don't know perhaps it's her gift. I'll call Eleazar and ask him to come here again seeing as how he couldn't come last time because of the situation we found ourselves in." we all nodded in agreement.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry I forgot. You must be thirsty." She nodded her head as confirmation. I grabbed her hand and pulled her upwards. "Come on love let's go hunting"

**BPOV **

I don't know what happened one minute Edward come see me the next he couldn't. Eleazar would be coming tomorrow and hopefully he would be able to tell me what was happening with me.

Me and Edward jumped out of my bedroom window and took off into the woods hand in hand. Edward came to a stop a few miles from a beautiful stream. With my improved senses I could see every detail of the forest and it had never been more beautiful. I could hear everything the tweets of birds the gushing of the stream.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Take a deep breathe love." I did as he asked and my eyes snapped open. I could smell something extremely appetising. "Follow the scent love" I didn't need to be told twice I took off to the same side where the stream was.

I quickly found my prey. There was a beautiful mountain lion perched on a branch cleaning its paw. Now I was a vampire I was as graceful as ever so he didn't hear me approach. I grabbed hold of the branch and twisted myself up on to it. The mountain lion obviously felt the branch move and spun around to take a swipe at me. I dodged his paw and cartwheeled on the branch before flipping and landing on his back. My teeth latched on to his neck and I quickly drained all his blood before burying the carcass.

I took down 2 more dears after that before I was fully sated. Once Edward had finished his dear he looked over at me and smiled.

"Race you back" and with that he took off and I bolted after him and easily caught up. As I passed him I glanced backwards and waved at his shocked expression. I giggled and sped up and was back at the house in no time. I waited and finally Edward came through the opening in the woods.

"Love you do realise you just beat me in a race" he looked bewildered. I just nodded not sure where this was going. He must have read the expression on my face "I'm the fastest vampire I know love and you beat me with ease." He was looking at me in awe.

"It's just because I'm a new born" I tried to pull it off as new born speed. He just shook his head and smiled.

"Come one love Alice is dying to show you you're reflection" he chuckled as we saw the little pixie stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

We walked into the house and all 8 of us walked towards the full length mirror and when I saw my reflection I gasped. I was actually beautiful for once in my life.

My already long mahogany hair was now even longer and impossible shiny. My lips were full and red, my body was slender and toned and I had flawless pale skin. My eyes were what shocked me the most though. I expected to see the normal golden colour I had gotten used to with seeing the Cullen's I was shocked to see though that my eyes were silver with ice blue flecks in them.

"Beautiful" Edward whispered into my ear. I smiled and relaxed back into my Edward's arms.

After that we all went and sat in the Cullen living room. The boys played the PlayStation, Carlisle was reading a medical textbook, Rosalie was reading a mechanic magazine, Alice was flipping through a fashion magazine and me and Edward were just talking quietly.

After a few hours each couple quickly separated and went to their own rooms. We only had a couple of hours until the Denali family arrived.

Me and Edward made our way up to our room and I went to sit on the bed. Edward walked towards the expensive looking stereo system and pressed play. Claire de Lune started playing and Edward picked up a book and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

I went and picked up my copy of my book. I didn't know what I fancied so I went with pride and prejudice. I was so engrossed in my book that I didn't hear the tyres on the gravel.

When we heard a knock at the door me and Edward made our way down stairs and into the Cullen's massive living room to wait for the Denali's to come in. Edward has told me about them but I still didn't know whose name went with the faces.

Carlisle walked in followed by an older man with brown hair and a woman around Esme's age who had long brown hair. Behind them were 3 blondes. 1 a strawberry blonde and the other 2 were just blonde.

"Bella let me introduce you to the Denali family. First up we have Eleazar he has the gift to know what other vampires gifts are next to him we have Carmen who doesn't have a gift. Next up we have Irina at the side of her we have Kate who has the power to incapacitate an enemy with one touch. She can send electric currents through her being into others and can have them on their knees before you could blink and lastly we have Tanya." He gestured towards the vampires as he said them.

"It's nice to meet you all" I smiled at them while still holding Edward's hand. They all smiled back with the exception of Tanya who glared at mine and Edward's hands.

"So Eleazar what do you think?" he asked whilst nodding in my direction. He looked me over with a completive look.

"I'm not entirely sure I'm sensing a few different gifts. I can see she has a mental and physical shield." That would explain why my blood couldn't be smelt when I was a human and why Edward can't read my mind. "I can also see she has the gift of invisibility."

"AWESOME!" Emmett cried and jumped up and down in an Alice like way.

"She also has the gift of Telekinesis and teleportation. I'm not entirely sure about her last power." Everyone was looking at me in shock and awe.

"Bella your just full of surprises aren't you" Jasper broke the silence with a lazy grin.

"I wonder what the other gift is" Emmett looked deep in thought. We all sat there watching him amusedly as he tried to see if he could think of what my other gift could be.

"Damn it" I guess he couldn't figure it out.

Then several things seemed to happen at once. Alice's eyes clouded over and got a horrified look to them. Edward stiffened obviously ready Alice's mind and a feeling of dread settled over us. This couldn't be good.

Just as that thought entered my mind there was a knocking sound on the door.

**A/n- Bella has several powers. What does everyone think her last power will be? Read to find out. Who could be at the door? We shall see.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

There was a knock on the door and this startled everyone because humans never normally come here. I looked into the mind of the person at the door and saw it was a little boy.

"Carlisle it's a little boy at the front door" he looked at me puzzled and walked over to answer the door. I head Bella to me tightly in case she couldn't control the thirst. Due to us being vampires we could all hear the conversation Carlisle had with the little boy.

"Hi there what's your name?" Carlisle asked the little boy.

"Hi my name is Samuel I'm 5" Samuel said this so proudly. He was rather adorable.

"Hi Samuel I'm Carlisle. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Carlisle and I was told to give this note to your family."

"Who gave you the note Samuel" Carlisle's voice was rather strained which worried me. I glanced around to see everyone's reaction and noticed Esme wasn't hear.

"I don't know he never told me his name he also said to tell you to keep better eyes on what belongs to you. Anyway mister Carlisle I have to go bye" Carlisle told him bye and came in.

"Where's Esme?" Carlisle sounded panicked.

"We thought she came to you." We were all frantic at this point. Esme couldn't have been taken undetected but then again Bella did.

Carlisle dropped to his knees and started shaking with the force of his sobs. When I remembered the note. What did it say? I walked over to Carlisle and patted his shoulder.

"Carlisle have you got the note?" he handed me the folded piece of paper with the same writing from the last note it read…..

**Cullen's,**

**By now I'm sure you've already noticed that the one you call Esme has been taken. I'm sure you made the connection that I have her.**

**If you ever want to see her again meet me in 3 month's time at the clearing. **

**If you come before then Esme will die.**

**J**

Snarls were heard all around. We all loved Esme in our own ways. Carlisle most of all. He must be distraught.

Eleazar made his way over towards me and Carlisle and crouched down.

"We'll get her back Carlisle" he assured us. Carlisle seemed to snap out of his emotional turmoil because he turned to face us all.

"Okay this is what I want you all to do. Each of you get on your phones and call as many people who will be willingly to help us. Explain the situation and ask for their help anybody who comes will be greatly appreciated." He directed us we all broke up and grabbed our cell phones and called anyone who could be allies to us.

After an hour of calls we all regrouped in the living room.

"Okay how many did you get?" Carlisle started near the door where Jasper was stood.

"4" Jasper said.

"5" Alice confirmed.

"2" Rose.

"3" Emmett.

"9 wolves" my Bella

"5" I said.

"3" Carmen

"2" Kate

"4" Irina

"1" Tanya

"7" Eleazar said.

"Okay I've got 3 coming as well. Good we have our families of 12 and we have 45 allies coming." Good this will work in our favour. They should all be here by tomorrow. For now I want to go through some fight training. I believe Bella will be our biggest weapon here." He looked at my Bella and I didn't know what to say. I hope we could do this. We would do this.

**BPOV**

We all went outside so we could run over battle training. Carlisle stood in front of us all to direct us into groups to train.

"Okay I believe Jasper, myself and Eleazar have the most fight training so we will be working with Bella as she has none. Then I want Rosalie to train with Irina, Alice you'll be with Tanya, Carmen with Kate and Edward with Emmett." Carlisle directed us into our groups.

I was nervous to train with the 3 best fighters here. I didn't know if I could do it. I was scared I wouldn't know what to do. Jasper sensed my wariness and came over and threw his arm over my shoulders.

You'll do brilliantly Bella I can feel it. just go with your instincts and don't hold back" Jasper was dead serious when he told me to not hold back.

"Okay I'm ready" I told Jasper.

"Okay Bella I'm going to come forward to attack you I want you to defend yourself against me by whatever means necessary." Carlisle said. I really didn't want to do anything that could hurt Carlisle but I needed to do it so I could become stronger.

Carlisle stood 25 feet away from me and crouched down into a defensive position. I had a strange urge to hold up my left hand so when Carlisle started running at me I did just that and to mine and everyone else's shock an electric beam shot out of my hand and hit Carlisle straight in the chest.

Everyone stood there and stared in shock at me. I quickly ran over to Carlisle to see how he was doing and every one snapped out of their shocked states and ran over as well.

"Carlisle! Carlisle I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I was frantic I didn't mean to hurt him.

"Bella I'm fine don't worry" he rubbed his chest and sat up slowly. I held out my hand to help him up which he gladly took. I pulled him to his feet before he said "Bella I want us to try something different." He looked towards me so I nodded.

"Okay this time I want you to not use any of your powers. I want you to fight as if you didn't have a power." I nodded in understanding.

He crouched down again and ran at me. I took a deep breath and let my instincts take over. When he was a few feet away I cartwheeled past him and flipped at the last minute whilst I round house kicked him in the chest. He flew towards the woods and I ran over to him and pinned him to the ground baring my teeth before I got up.

Carlisle stood up at the side of me and looked awed. Everyone else's expressions mirrored Carlisle's. I looked down embarrassed.

"What?" everyone snapped out of it before Jasper spoke up.

"It's just no one has ever been able to take down a well-trained fighter like Carlisle that quickly before. We are just amazed at how impressive your fighting skills are." Jasper explained. I looked around to everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"Okay well done Bella it seems you are a natural when it comes to fighting. Now I want to try something differently. Eleazar, Jasper please come and join me" Eleazar and Jasper walked over to join Carlisle "now I want all three of us to try and take Bella down. Don't hold back" he instructed them.

I took a deep breath again and let my instincts kick in. Carlisle, Jasper and Eleazar all lunged at me so I sprinted full force towards them and jumped. Whilst I was in mid-air I sent a kick flying to Eleazar's chest and sent him flying a good 20 feet back. I spun around and took Jaspers legs out from under him while jumping in the air and landing on Carlisle's back. I pressed my head to his neck and took Carlisle out.

I only had Jasper and Eleazar left. Eleazar was coming at me from my left and Jasper from my left. I took a deep breath and when they both ran at me I jumped in the air and did the splits sending a kick to each of their jaws and sending them flying backwards. I ran after Jasper and pinned him to a tree before pressing a kiss to his cheek and running head on to Eleazar.

Eleazar threw a punch that went to connect with my right cheek. Before the punch could hit me though I grabbed his arm and threw him into a nearby tree the force of it sent him straight through the tree though. I quickly ran over and had him pinned within seconds.

I stood up and noticed everyone was watching our match with slack jaws.

"Bella how did you do that?" Carlisle gapped at me.

"What I just let my instincts take over." I was confused as to what just happened.

"Bella you just took down 3 of the best fighters we have within 30 seconds. Your fight training far exceeds what it should considering you are just days old as a vampire"

"W-what. How is that possibly?" I was dumbstruck it all felt so natural to me.

"Hmm I'm not sure but I will do some research and look in to it" I nodded in appreciation "okay Bella I want to try something else I want all of you to try to take Bella down" he waited for a response so everyone nodded "and Bella as you've got a unfair advantage you can use your powers" I nodded again.

So everyone surrounded me in a circle and got down in to a crouch ready to pounce. When they all started running at me I threw my arms out around me with a roar and sent everyone flying back. That must be my telekinesis. I sprinted over to Tanya and pinned her before she could even think what to do.

After Tanya was out I ran at Alice and sent an electric current at her chest. I felt bad but I was doing this for Esme so I had to give everything I've got. Once Alice was out. I looked around and saw Kate coming towards me with her hand outstretched. She tried to grab me but I ducked under her arm only to be grabbed by Emmett and Eleazar.

I had one on each arm. I took another deep breath and flipped myself over pulling Emmett and Eleazar into each other. I took out both of the and ran off to get Carmen who was coming at me. I slid under her taking her legs out in the process and spun around and pinned her to the floor. I pressed my lips to her forehead and took her out next.

Looking around I saw I had Edward, Rose, Irina, Jasper and Carlisle left. Rose started running towards me and I felt a warm feeling spread through my body and then I was stood behind everyone. They was looking around for me shocked and I quickly ran behind Rose and Irina and got them out before anyone noticed I was there.

Carlisle ran towards me and punched me in the jaw sending me flying back a few feet. I quickly regained my senses and took a deep breath before wishing myself invisible. I looked around and saw everyone looking around trying to find me. I guess I was invisible. I took out Carlisle and ran off to Jasper. I made myself visible again and cartwheeled around to the left side of Jasper, he spun around and grabbed my arm but I teleported myself so I was stood beside him. I grabbed his head and moved my head to his neck signalling that he was out.

I spun around and saw Edward stalking forward I held my hand up and lifted him into the air before walking over to stand in front of him. When I was in front of him I lowered him to the ground and pinned him to the floor before kissing his neck and standing up.

Everyone was awed at my abilities. They all started clapping and I'm sure if I could I would be blushing. Edward raced over to my side and spun me around in his arms while I giggled like a love struck school girl even though now that I think about it I actually am.

After we trained for a few hours and I learned how to use my powers properly we all headed off to be with our respective partners and Carlisle went to research up on what he thinks is happening to me.

Me and Edward went hunting and when we came back we were informed that our friends and allies would be here in an hour.

We waited and there was a knock at the door. We opened it to reveal the wolves and 51 vampires stood there. We didn't expect the extra 6 but we were thankful none the less.

Finally let the training begin.

**A/n – please let me know what you think. I hope you are enjoying reading this story. If you have any ideas of what you want to happen please tell me. Next chapter meeting the friends and allies and finding out what abilities they have. Also more training scenes.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

I can't believe it. I'm the strongest vampire the Cullen's and the Denali's have ever seen. How is that possible? I have 5 powers. I thought vampires were only supposed to have 1 power. Yet I get Telekinesis, Teleportation, Invisibility, Mental and Physical shield and I can shoot electric bolts through my hands.

Currently I was sat on Edward's lap as Carlisle was welcoming our guests in.

"Why don't we all go out back there will be more room there and we can get to know each other's names." Edward suggested. We all agreed and ran outside.

"Okay now that we are all here let's start with introductions and if you have a gift please say so" Carlisle always spoke so calmly. So we went around the group and listened to who were who and what gifts they had.

"Jasper would you come up here and introduce the vampires you have brought and yourself in case others don't know you" Jasper walked cautiously up to the front. You could tell that his years in the vampire wars made him cautious of other vampires. Behind Jasper 4 vampires followed.

"Okay first of I'm Jasper and I am an empath. This guy" he gestured to a blonde vampire to his left "this is Peter he is mated to Charlotte" he gestured to a short haired brunette. To the right of me we have William and his mate Maya." He pointed to a well-built black haired man and his mate who was about 5 foot 10 with long red hair. "Maya has the gift to control animals."

"Okay thank you for that Jasper. Alice would you come up and introduce who you've brought" Alice nodded and bounded over with 5 vampires following after her.

"Okay well as most of you know I'm Alice and I have to gift to see the future. These 2 lovely people to my left are Sally and Chris. They are a very talented couple. Chris here can block physical attacks and Sally can manipulate and control water." She pointed to a male with dark brown hair and a female with brown and blonde hair. "Next up with have another couple, Chloe and Stephen" he gestured to a red haired man and a strawberry blonde female. "And last up we have Stephanie"

"Thank you Alice it's a pleasure to meet you all. Okay Emmett if you would come up please." Emmett grinned a huge dimply smile and eagerly ran up to the front huffing when the 3 vampires he brought purposely walked over to him. This made everyone chuckle.

"Okay folks I'm Emmett which you probably all know. Anyway here we have Frank who is mated with Jodie. The we have a very talented John. Does anyone want to guess his power?" he didn't even wait for us to guess he just blurted it out. "He can control the weather." He boomed at us all. Frank was a short man with gingery hair and his mate Jodie was also short with a fiery red coloured hair. Whereas John was a huge man with big muscles probably the same size as Emmett and he had brown hair. "And John fetched 4 vampires with him. First we have Hannah and Cavanah" he pointed to two more girls one with short blonde hair and the other with brown hair. "then we have Scott and Aaron and Scott has a gift were he can paralyse other vampire. He's only been able to do 3 at a time so far." He gestured to two male vampires one blonde and one with black hair.

"Thanks Emmett for that rather entertaining introduction. Rosalie would you like to come up." Rosalie got up and walked gracefully into the middle of the group followed by 2 male vampires.

"I'm Rosalie and I don't have any gifts and these two are mark" she gestured to her left were a blonde man around the height of 6 foot stood "and this is Jeremiah" she gestured to her right were another tall man around the height of 6 foot stood with a mousey brown coloured hair. "And Jeremiah fetched Casandra and Daniella with him and Daniella can change her appearance." Rose pointed out to tall blonde girls who looked like they could be twins.

"Nice to meet you all. Thank you for joining us. Okay Eleazar your up" Eleazar walked casually into the middle with 7 vampires behind him".

"Hello I'm Eleazar and I have the gift to know what gifts humans and vampires possess. To my right are three sisters. Zafrina who has the power to create an illusion in the mind." He pointed to a tall African woman who was rather intimidating. "Then there is Senna and Kachiri her 2 sisters." He gestured to her 2 sisters who were also African ladies but had a more gentle face. "next we have the Irish coven Maggie who has the gift of knowing when a person is telling the truth." He pointed to a small girl with bouncy red curls. "the we have Siobhan and Liam who are mates." He pointed to a lady with gingerish hair and her mate Liam who was tall with brown hair "and lastly we have Garrett" he nodded his head to were a tall man with brown gangly hair stood.

"Thanks Eleazar and your friends for coming. Carmen if you would like to come up" Carmen nodded and gracefully came into the middle of the circle. 3 vampires followed behind her.

"Hello I'm Carmen and these 3 are Roberto" she nodded in the direction of a average height man with a brown moustache and brown hair. "and these 2 are a mated couple. We have Camilla and Carlos" she gestured to the couple standing to her left. Camilla was beautiful with long brown waves of hair and tanned skin and to her left was Carlos who had brown hair as well and stood at around 6 foot.

"Thank you Carmen and friends okay Tanya you're up" Tanya made her way into the middle with a male vampire closely following her.

"Okay I'm Tanya and this handsome young man is Jeffery and he can see the bonds between people." The man at the side of her smiled at everyone. He had blonde hair and was around 5 foot 10. "and Jeffery fetched these 6 with him. We have Tara, Billie, Skye" she nodded in the direction of 3 female vampires all with straight black hair. "And then we have George, Kyle and Shaun" she nodded in the direction of 3 male vampires were 2 black haired males and a brunette haired male stood. "Skye has the ability to see a vampires deepest desires and Kyle has the ability to make an opponent see their worst nightmare which will cripple them for several minutes."

"Thank you for coming. Kate you're turn" Kate walked into the middle with 2 vampires at her side.

"Hey I'm Kate and I have the ability to shock anyone who touches me. These 2 are a mated couple. This is Alexia and Tyler. Alexia has the power to cause others physical pain." The two stood to the side. Alexia was very pretty she had long blonde hair that hung in waves and Tyler stood with his arm around her waist he was tall with brown hair.

"Thank you Kate and thank you for your assistance" Carlisle spoke sincerely to Alexia and Tyler. "Irina come on up" Irina walked over with 4 vampires.

"I'm Irina and these 4 are Carly and Josh who are mated "she nodded to the left where a tall man with brown and blonde hair stood and a tall girl with long black hair stood "next is Elena and Daniel who are also mated." She pointed to her right where a tall blonde woman stood with a tall red haired man.

"Thank you for coming okay Edward your next" Edward left my side and went to stand in the middle of the circle. He had a sexy ass when he walked. No! Don't think like that now Bella. It didn't make it any better when he winked at me though. I struggled not to jump him here and now.

"Okay I'm Edward and I have the ability to read minds and to my left we have a mated pair Sophie and Ray" he gestured to a cute couple both who were the same height and had the same brown hair. "Then we have Bailey who isn't mated" he gestured to a man who was stood of to his right with blonde hair. "Next up we have Stuart who has a unique gift, he can send ice blasts through his hand and incapacitate his opponent." That was a useful gift to have on our side. Stuart was same height as my Edward and he had sandy brown hair. "Last up we have Jessica who has the ability to make anyone who isn't mated already fall in love with her." He nodded to a small girl with cropped brown hair.

"Thank you for coming all of you okay I'm Carlisle and I have brought Amun" he nodded to a sour faced man with brown hair. "Then we have Tia" he gestured to a shy looking woman with long black hair. "Lastly we have Benjamin who has the gift to control the elements" he pointed in the direction of a medium height man with dark brown hair.

"Okay Bella you're up last. I want everyone to know that Bella here is our strongest weapon and is only days old to this life." Everyone looked confused apart from the Cullen's and Denali's. I made my way over to the middle and stood with the wolves next to me in human form.

"Okay well here we have 9 Wolves. There is Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jarod, Quil, Seth, Embry, Brady and Leah" I spoke whilst pointing out each wolf when I said their names. "And I'm Bella and I have 5 gifts" everyone started to murmur whisper to each other. "I have a mental and physical shield, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Invisibility and I can shoot electric bolts out of my hands." Everybody with the exception of the Cullen's and Denali's stared at me in shock.

Carlisle stepped calmly to stand beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "As you can all see Bella is extremely powerful but she also is faster and stronger than normal vampires and she is a natural when it comes to fighting techniques." He looked at me with a proud smile. "And because of this I think Bella should be the one to lead us on this mission."

I was stunned to say the least. What if I messed it up and Esme ended up dead because of me. I was honoured though. I would do whatever I could to get my mum back.

I looked up at Carlisle and nodded. "I would be honoured to lead us all." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Thank you for allowing me to do this. I promise you Carlisle I will do whatever it takes to get mum back" he smiled at me with venom covering his eyes and hugged me tightly.

I turned back towards everyone who was now stood in front of me. "Okay I want everyone who has had fight training to raise their hands." Everyone raised their hands including the wolfs. This will work in our favour. "Okay now what I'm going to do is split you all up into groups. Once you are in groups I want you all the pick a partner and spar with them but first can I please speak with all the Cullen's and Denali's"

All the Cullen's and the Denali's came over to stand by me. "Okay I need to know who you would say are the strongest fighters that you have brought" I first turned to Jasper.

"With me Peter is the strongest fighter. He fought with me in the vampire wars." I nodded my head and then looked at Alice.

"Chris and Sally with me" I nodded and looked to Rosalie.

"Mark is the strongest with us" I looked on to Emmett

"Scott and Jodie are both deadly in battle" I turned to Edward.

"Stuart and bailey" I turned towards Carlisle.

"Benjamin" I looked at Carmen.

"Camilla" I nodded and looked at Kate.

"Alexia" I moved on to Irina.

"Elena and Daniel" I looked at Tanya.

"Skye and Kyle" I moved on to Eleazar.

"Garrett and Zafrina" okay so we had a lot of strong fighters this would be good.

"Okay thank you" I turned back towards the others and the Cullen's and Denali's went to stand amongst the crowd. I thought about the groups for about 20 seconds before turning to address the big group.

"Okay I've made up the groups. Every group has at least 2 strong fighters in and at least 1 wolf. If you're in the same group as your mate you are not allowed to spar with them because you will go easy on them. First group is going to be Me, Jasper, Camilla, Brady, Seth, Kachiri, Frank, Jessica and Stephanie." The people who I called out came to stand beside me whilst I told everyone else their groups.

"Group 2 is going to be Carlisle, Peter, Chris, Leah, Tia, George, Sophie, Carly and Aaron." They all nodded and Carlisle led them to an area in the back yard where they could train.

"Group 3 I want Eleazar, Jodie, Skye, Embry, Siobhan, Edward, Carmen, William and Daniella" they all went to a different area of the back yard.

"Group 4 I want Zafrina, Mark, Tanya, Sam, Hannah, Maggie, Shaun, Charlotte and Roberto" they all despatched into their area.

"Group 5 I want Sally, Garrett, Paul, Maya, Chloe, Jeremiah, Tara, Senna and Amun" they broke off from the group.

"Group 6 is Stuart, Elena, Jacob, Stephen, Billie, Liam, Josh, Ray and Cavanah." They went to their part of the yard.

"Group 7 is Bailey, Kyle, Scott, Alice, Irina, Jarod, Casandra, John and Emmett" they all smiled and off they went.

"Okay the rest of you are in a group. We have Daniel, Alexia, Benjamin, Quil, Rosalie, Kate, Tyler, Carlos, Jeffery" they all left.

"Okay people pick a partner and do some sparring matches. First to 3 wins. Once you have completed your 3 matches sit down. If you are the person in your group without a partner go find another person from a different group without a partner and you work with them. Do we understand?" there was a chorus of Yes' so I turned back to my group. And saw Frank walking towards me.

"Hey Bella do you want to be my partner?" he seemed hesitant to ask. I nodded and smiled to set him at ease.

"Don't hold back." I told him completely serious.

"It's not in my nature" he smiled back.

We both got down into a battle crouch and he lunged at me. I quickly side stepped him and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying through a tree. I ran over there and had him pinned in 2 seconds.

He got up and shook himself of. We both fell down in to battle crouches again and this time I lunged at him but he took my legs out from underneath me. I rolled over into a crouch and he lunged again trying to throw a punch at me. I grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground and bared my teeth at his neck.

He looked frustrated. He ran at me and at the last minute threw his leg out sending a savage kick to my chest and flew backwards but was quick to recover. He thought he had me and was about to pin me when I flew up and twisted behind him with his arm pinned behind his back. I bared my teeth again and let him go.

He looked at me and grinned. "Wow you are good" I smiled and thanked him. I turned to see a few couples sat down already and a few still going. I assessed a few of the fights still going and was please when I saw that we had lots of really strong fighters.

By now everyone was done with their fights. So I walked over to stand in the middle of everyone.

"Okay if you won your 3 fights I want you to go and find someone else who won all theirs. If you didn't win your fights I want you to go and find someone else who also didn't win." Everyone then took off again to find themselves a partner.

I waited for someone to approach me and saw peter make his way over towards me.

"So Bella want to see who wins?" he smirked at me and I grinned straight back.

"Let's see what you've got" as soon as the last word left my mouth he sprinted full force at me. when he was a few feet away I jumped up and flipped over his head and kicked him in the back of the head. He stumbled but quickly regained his senses. He spun to send a roundhouse kick to my face but seeing as I was faster I caught his leg and flipped him over and had him pinned easily.

He stood up and looked at me in shock. I wondered why he was looking at me like that. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed Peter's strange behaviour and saw that everyone else was looking at me in shock.

I began to feel warmth in my chest and it started to spread throughout my body. I looked down at my hands and saw there was a golden glow surrounding them. I scanned my body and saw that my whole body was glowing.

I looked up panicked but everyone else looked awed and Carlisle was the one who broke the silence.

"She's a guardian"

**A/n- what's a guardian? How did Bella become one? Please let me know what you think I would appreciate any feedback.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

Bella's whole body began to glow. She looked beautiful and I was completely in awe of her. Everyone was stood there looking at Bella in various states of shock. We all turned to face Carlisle as he whispers his thoughts.

"She's a guardian" he is looking extremely proud and awed with his new daughter.

"Of course that explains it." Eleazar starting muttering to his self. I wasn't the only one confused and I knew I loved Emmett for a reason.

"Explains what?" that's the reason I love him.

"It explains why she is faster and stronger than normal vampires. It explains why her fighting is more advanced than any of ours and it also explains why she has 5 gifts." So Bella is a guardian but what is a guardian?

By now Bella's glow began to dim until finally she returned to just normal porcelain skinned Bella.

"I think I'm speaking on behalf of everyone hear with the exception of Carlisle and Eleazar by saying what in the hell is a guardian?" Bella seemed rather scared with the thought of herself being a guardian.

"Maybe you should all sit down before I tell you everything" Carlisle was now looking really pleased. We all sat down and I pulled Bella into my lap. She nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck whilst I kissed her head.

"Okay well as we have already established Bella is a guardian. A guardian is a rare specie's of vampire. There is always one vampire every thousand years that become a guardian. This time it is Bella" we all turned to look at her in shock while she looked embarrassed and buried her head back in my neck.

"Okay but why did Bella become a guardian?" Jasper was always eager or more information.

"Well guardians have always had bad human lives. They have had to suffer a lot of pain in order to become one. Bella has been through more pain than I have ever seen and that is why she has been chosen" Carlisle explained. I just had one question that needed answering.

"So what do guardians do?" Eleazar was the one to speak up.

"Guardians are protectors. They are created to protect others and try to stop others from being hurt. They are created to destroy evil"

We all sat there contemplating this news for a while before Bella stood and walked over to stand in front of all of us.

"This doesn't change anything we will still train and then we are going to get my mum back. I don't want anyone to treat me differently because of this." We all nodded in agreement and Bella began to direct us all.

**BPOV**

"Okay I want everyone with a power to come up here please" we had a lot of powers on our side and for that I was grateful. For our powers we have:

Jasper – who can control emotions

Edward – who can read minds

Alice – who can see the future

Eleazar – who can recognise gifts

Kate – who can send an electric current through her body and shock anyone who touches her.

Maya – who can control animals.

Chris – who can block physical attacks.

Sally – who can manipulate water.

Daniella – who can change her appearance.

John – who can control the weather.

Scott – who can paralyse others.

Stuart – who can send ice blasts through his hands.

Jessica – can make anyone she focuses on love her. (not anyone who's mated though)

Alexia – can cause others pain.

Jeffery – can see bonds

Skye – can see a person's deepest desires

Kyle – make people see their worst nightmares.

Zafrina – can make illusions in people's minds.

Maggie – can tell if someone's lying

Benjamin – can control the elements.

All together we had 21 powers including me. This will definitely work in our favour. We have a strong group of fighters.

I turned to all those who didn't have gifts "Okay I want all you lot to pick a partner preferably someone of the same skill level as yourself and start doing someone sparring. First to 5 wins. Go" I turned back to all those with powers and spoke to them.

"Okay you guys. I want to know if you all know how to use your powers to help win a fight" I looked round and they nodded.

"Okay first I want to speak to Sally and John" the two I asked for step forward.

"Okay now you two I believe will be a good team when in battle. If you can control the weather john and make it rain before battle then Sally will be able to control the water and send blasts of it towards our enemy and I believe that will give us an advantage." Sally and John nodded in agreement and agreed with me. They assured me they would do that so I thanked them and thought about who else I needed to speak with.

"Jasper come here please" Jasper made his way over and stood in front of me.

"Okay I think it would also give us an advantage if you could push waves of lethargy onto the other side.

"I will do and I can only affect 15 people at a time" he said sounding disappointed

"Anything you do Jasper will be a great help to us." He nodded so we walked back over towards the others.

"Okay guys I need you all to find a partner with a power and spar with them for a while use your powers to your advantage but I need Kate and Eleazar to stay with me." Kate and Eleazar headed over towards me whilst everyone took off to find a partner.

"Okay I need yours two help to control my powers." they nodded and began to tell me the best ways to be able to control them.

After about forty five minutes of practicing with my powers I quickly learned how to handle all of them except the telekinesis.

"Tomorrow I want to practice with the telekinesis." Kate and Eleazar nodded.

"Okay guys gather round" they all came forward so I addressed them.

"Tomorrow we are going to be practicing fighting of more than one attacker. This will help us in battle if we have more than one vampire coming at us." They all agreed so I dismissed them for the night and walked over to Edward who opened his arms for me to go into. I dashed over and was quickly in his arms.

"You did excellent today love." He whispered softly into my ear. I looked up at him and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster at that moment which he eagerly returned.

"I'm scared Edward. What is I lead them wrong and get us all killed. What is Esme gets hurt because of me?" he looked at me and frowned.

"Bella you are doing exceptionally well. You won't lead them wrong. You were sent to protect people and that is what you are doing. You fight for those you love. No one is going to get hurt because we have you with us." He told me with so much love and devotion in his voice I thought I would cry.

I thanked him and we headed inside for some much needed alone time.

**EPOV**

I held Bella in my arms all night. I loved the feeling of having her in my arms. We fit together perfectly and I loved her with every ounce of my being.

The sun began to come up and Bella reluctantly moved out of my arms to take a shower. I walked down stairs to greet everyone and saw them all sitting there waiting for us.

"Morning everyone" there was a chorus of 'morning' from everyone else.

10 minutes later Bella came down looking ravishing as always in her tight denim shorts and black tank top.

"Okay everyone lets head out" before we could even blink she was gone. We all ran outside to look for Bella and found her stood there with an amused smirk on her face.

Once everyone finally so she was okay we all started to laugh.

"That was awesome bells" Emmett boomed "oooo do you think you could transport with me?" he looked at her eagerly.

"Sure come on Em" he bounded over to her and she grabbed his hand "ready" he nodded and then they was gone.

Seconds later they both reappeared and Emmett looking positively gleeful.

"Ye baby. Rosie did you see that!?" Rose smiled and nodded at him. He ran over and hugged her.

"Okay guys focus we have a lot to do today. Kate and Eleazar I want you with me today for about half an hour until we can figure out this Telekinesis. The rest of you I want you to get into threes and I want two of you to try and attack the third member of your group. The person being attacked I want you to try to fight them off. After you've done that 3 times I want you to changeover" we all nodded and broke off in to groups of 3 to practice.

**BPOV**

"Okay Bella relax and focus. Take a few deep breaths and calm your mind" I did as Eleazar instructed and relaxed and felt a new determination set in.

"Okay good now Bella focus on that rock over there" I looked over at the rock and focused on it.

"Now raise your hand at the rock but stay focused on it" okay I did that.

"Now raise your hand higher and higher" I started moving my hand and to my immense shock the rock moved as well. I kept raising it and then I flung my arm sideways and the rock followed.

"FINALLY!" I yelled. I was so happy I finally got the hang of it. I focused on another rock and moved it with ease. I did it again and again. I gradually started lifting heavier things when an idea popped into my mind. I turned toward Emmett and raised my hand. He started floating in the air.

"What the hell" he looked at me and saw me moving him and then moved his arm into the air in a super hero pose. "batman to the rescue" we cracked up laughing as I lowered Emmett to the ground.

"That was totally wicked" Emmett can always make me laugh. Everyone started laughing.

"Well done Bella I see you have got the hang of your powers." Carlisle looked so proud. I nodded and beamed at him.

"I want to try something Bella okay" I nodded hesitant of what he was about to say.

"Okay can I have Eleazar, Kate, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Irina, Tanya, Mark, Jeremiah, Peter, Ray, Elena, Scott and Camilla please" they all walked over.

"Okay what I want you all to do is try and pin Bella down. Don't use you powers though I want Bella to use hers so we can help her master them" they nodded and everyone else stood backwards from the fight that was about to begin.

They all crouched down and so did i. I had Edward, Jasper, Mark and Jeremiah on my right. Eleazar, Kate, Alice and Rose on my left. Emmett, Irina, Tanya and Peter behind me and Ray, Elena, Scott, Camilla and Carlisle in front of me.

Tanya and Camilla launched at me and I quickly sent them flying through the air using my Telekinesis. I teleported behind them and took them out quickly. Everyone else started to run at me so I turned my self-invisible and jumped over everyone. I landed quietly behind Emmett and Irina so I quickly pinned both of them and moved before anyone could detect me.

I saw Jasper and Edward come towards me so I sent out electric shocks at both of them and they were quickly out. I turned back visible and sprinted towards Carlisle and took his legs out from beneath him. I pressed my lips to his neck and moved quickly.

Ray and Scott grabbed an arm each and Elena ran over ready to take me out but I raised my head and closed my eyes and opened them quickly with the urge to flip. I flipped while they were still holding my arms and rammed them into each other I pinned them both easily and looked around.

I still had Mark, Jeremiah, Kate, Alice, Rose, Eleazar, Elena and Peter left. I sent a boulder flying towards Peter and he flew half way across the yard so I sprinted to his side and pressed my head to his neck which took him out.

Elena and Peter ran at me but I back flipped over them and kicked them both in the back and pinned them both.

Mark ran at me from behind but I sensed him and spun at the last minute and sent an electric bolt to his chest. He was out quickly so I ran after Jeremiah and teleported behind him. I pressed my head to his neck and he was out.

Now I only had Kate, Alice and Rose. I turned invisible again and ran after Rose. I gripped her head and pressed my teeth to her neck and she was out. Next I ran after Alice and pinned her easily. I turned visible again and grabbed Kate she tried to get out of my grip but I was stronger. I flipped her onto her stomach and twisted her arm behind her back I put my teeth next to her neck.

So I took all of them out. I was shocked at my skill and everyone else looked awed by me.

"Well done Bella. You really are amazing" Carlisle looked at me proudly.

"Thank you Carlisle" I smiled hugely.

We had been training for about 4 hours so I let them have the rest of the day off.

"You are brilliant love. This will be an easy fight with you on our side" Edward spoke honestly. I looked at him and beamed and kissed him. Waiting for tomorrow to come.

I would get Esme back no matter what.

**A/n- next chapter will be up soon. Please tell me what you think**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

It's been nearly 3 months since Esme was taken. Tomorrow we would go to the clearing to face James. You could see the tension in everybody's posture so we took this last night of to be with our partners. Carlisle was busy making sure he had everything needed in case one of the wolves got hurt.

I was currently sat on Edward's lap while he was soothingly rubbing circles on my back. I was panicking. I didn't know if I had what it takes to get Esme back and the thought of something happening to one of my family and friends made me shudder. I wouldn't be able to stand it if anyone got hurt because of me.

"It's going to be okay love, everyone is going to be fine and we will get Esme back." He always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"But what if someone gets hurt because I'm the one leading them" I was frantic with worry.

"No one will get hurt if I can help it" this just made it worse. If anything was to happen to Edward I would never forgive myself.

I didn't want to worry about this right now so I just nodded and kissed Edward on the cheek.

Edward's arms tightened around my waist and he spun me around to face him and crashed his lips into mine. I eagerly responded and kissed him back with just as much passion.

Edward quickly manoeuvred us so I was lying on my back with him hovering over me. His eyes were black with lust. He continued kissing me and started kissing down my neck and along me collar bone. His hands slip under my top and pulled it over my head.

I flipped us over so I was straddling his hips and pulled his shirt off. I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh so I ground down on him.

"Fuck Bella!" he hissed through clenched teeth. He flipped me back over so I was on my back and thrust himself down on to me.

"Oh God Edward" a low guttural moan escaped through my lips. I fumbled with his button and zipper and pushed his jeans down his legs before using my feet to rid him of the material.

Edward quickly used his long slender fingers to undo my jeans and he ripped them of my body and growled when he saw me led beneath him in my underwear.

"You're so beautiful Bella" Edward then leaned down and kissed all over my body making his way down to my core. He inhaled deeply and spoke with so much passion and lust in his voice I almost came undone there and then. "You smell delicious" with that said he tore my panties of my body and plunged his tongue into my core. Making me scream out.

"Oh….. Edward! Oh God Edward please" I begged even though I didn't know what I was begging for. Edward seemed to understand what I wanted because he inserted two fingers into me and began pumping furiously. He began sucking and nibbling on my clit until I was a panting writhing mess on his bed.

He continued with his movements until I felt a tightening in my stomach. Edward bit down gently on my clit and I exploded with a long moan. Edward lapped up everything my body gave him and quickly rid himself of his black boxer briefs.

I was still coming down from my high when Edward thrust into me making us both moan.

"Oh…. Bella you're so warm and tight" he started to thrust his hips in and out whilst grinding down on my pelvis sending unbelievable amounts of pleasure through my body.

He continued his movements before the tightening started again. Edward's thrusts became frantic whilst he out his hand between us and started rubbing at my clit.

"That's it Bella come for me baby" with that Edward pinched my clit and for the second time tonight I exploded around him my walls clenching around Edward.

After a few more thrusts Edward came with a growl before slipping out of me and rolling of me. He pulled me into his side and rubbed his hand up and down my sides.

We lay there for a few minutes before a knocking at the door brought us out of our reveries.

"Yo Edward, Bellsy come downstairs right now. Get dressed and let's go" Emmett obviously I looked at Edward and rolled my eyes.

"We will be right down Emmett" Edward shouted back. We waited and heard Emmett bounding down the stairs. Edward kissed me one last time before getting up cleaning himself of and got dressed. I sat there ogling him whilst he got dressed. I know I was staring shamelessly but damn he was one fine specimen of a man. He caught me looking and smirked.

"See something you like?" he asked sounding smug with a raised eyebrow.

"You have no idea" I replied in a husky voice. Edward's eyes dramatically changed from gold to black and I knew if we didn't get out of this room then we would have a repeat of earlier.

"Cool it stud we have to be downstairs" I smirked right back at him before getting up and sashaying into the closet to get myself some clothes.

We both cleaned up and made our way downstairs. I was surprised to see everyone gathered around. It was crowed because of how many of us there was.

"What did you want Em?" I questioned with a wary look. He had a mischievous look in his eyes that instantly made me wary.

"We are doing karaoke so come and sit down" oh no I knew right then I should have ran and hid in my room but me being stupid I sat down.

Emmett stood and went to the massive television and switched it on. We all waited eagerly to see what Emmett was going to sing and we was rewarded.

**Yo, VIP**

**Let's kick it**

**Ice, Ice, baby**

**Ice, Ice, baby**

**All right stop, collaborate, and listen**

**Ice is back with my brand new invention**

**Something grabs a hold of me tightly**

**Flow like a harpoon, daily and nightly**

**Will it ever stop? Yo, I don't know**

**Turn off the lights and I'll glow**

**To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal**

**Light-up a stage and wax a chump like a candle**

**Dance, go rush the speaker that booms**

**I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom**

**Deadly when I play a dope melody**

**Anything less than the best is a felony**

**Love it or leave it, you better gang way**

**You better hit bull's eye, the kid don't play**

**If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it**

**Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it**

**Ice, Ice, baby**

**Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby**

**Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby**

**Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby**

**Vanilla**

**Now that the party is jumping**

**With the bass kicked in and the Vega's are pumpin'**

**Quick to the point, to the point, no faking**

**Cooking MC's like a pound of bacon**

**Burning 'em, if you ain't quick and nimble**

**I go crazy when I hear a cymbal**

**And a high hat with a souped up tempo**

**I'm on a roll, it's time to go solo**

**Rollin' in my 5.0**

**With my rag-top down so my hair can blow**

**The girlies on standby waving just to say hi**

**Did you stop? No, I just drove by**

**Kept on pursuing to the next stop**

**I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block**

**The block was dead, yo, so I continued**

**To A1A Detroit Avenue**

**Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis**

**Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis**

**Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine**

**Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine**

**Ready for the chumps on the wall**

**The chumps are acting ill because they're full of eight ball**

**Gunshots rang out like a bell**

**I grabbed my nine all I heard was shells**

**Falling on the concrete real fast**

**Jumped in my car slammed on the gas**

**Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed**

**I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack**

**Police on the scene, you know what I mean?**

**They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends**

**If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it**

**Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it**

**Ice, Ice, baby**

**Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby**

**Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby**

**Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby**

**Vanilla**

**Take heed 'cause I'm a lyrical poet**

**Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it**

**My town that created all the bass sound**

**Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground**

**'Cause my style's like a chemical spill**

**Feasible rhymes you can vision and feel**

**Conducted and formed, this is a hell of a concept**

**We make it hype and you want to step**

**With this, Shay plays on the fade**

**Slice like a ninja, cut like a razor blade**

**So fast other DJ's say, "Damn!"**

**If my rhyme was a drug I'd sell it by the gram**

**Keep my composure when it's time to get loose**

**Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice**

**If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it**

**Check out the hook while D. Shay revolves it**

**Ice, Ice, baby**

**Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby**

**Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby**

**Vanilla Ice, Ice, baby**

**Vanilla Ice**

**Yo, man, let's get out of here**

**Word to your mother**

**Ice, Ice, baby, too cold**

**Ice, Ice, baby, too cold, too cold**

**Ice, Ice, baby, too cold, too cold**

**Ice, Ice, baby, too cold, too cold**

We was all surprised when Emmett actually started doing the dance and if I was brutally honest he danced and sang better than vanilla ice actually did. When Emmett's performance had finished he bowed dramatically and Frank stood quickly and made his way over.

"My turn" he then scrolled through songs and picked the one he wanted which I couldn't help laugh at. "Jodie I need you too" she walked over I was confused at first but then understood why he needed her.

The music started and the song began.

**Hi Barbie**

**Hi Ken!**

**Do you wanna go for a ride?**

**Sure Ken!**

**Jump in...**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world**

**Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly**

**You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,**

**Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...**

**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**(uu-oooh-u) [2x]**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u) [2x]**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u) [2x]**

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please**

**I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees**

**Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,**

**Hit the town, fool around, let's go party**

**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u) [2x]**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u) [2x]**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u) [2x]**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u) [2x]**

**Oh, I'm having so much fun!**

**Well Barbie, we're just getting started**

**Oh, I love you Ken! **

I was in complete hysterics watching them two sing that song was the best laugh I'd had in months.

"Bellsy your turn" Emmett jumped up. Alice quickly got up and chose the song I had to sing. I wasn't too fussed because I loved the song she chose. As the music began I started to sing.

**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**

**One step closer**

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

I was in my own world when I sand so I jumped and shrieked in surprise when everyone started applauding and wolf whistling. I smiled and sat back on Edward's lap.

**EPOV**

It was time for us to get ready to head to the clearing we were all packed but Alice demanded we change into more appropriate attire.

"Edward you're clothes are on your bed and Bella yours are in the bathroom." We nodded and walked up the stairs whilst Alice directed everyone else.

I walked in to mine and Bella's room and so the clothes on the bed whilst Bella went in to the bathroom to change.

Alice had laid out a pair of black jeans and a black muscle vest. I quickly put them on and turned when I heard Bella step into the room. I thought my heart was going to combust. I swallowed dryly and I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the ground.

My Bella was stood there in a pair of black leather short shorts and a tight black leather jacket with knee high black boots. She looked unbelievably sexy and I couldn't help but gape at her.

"See something you like?" Bella asked in a smug tone copying what I said earlier. Two could play that game.

"You have no idea" I meant to sound calm but instead my voice was an octave or two higher than I would have liked. She giggled and took my hand as we made our way downstairs. Everyone was relatively dressed in the same clothes. All the guys had on jeans and a muscle vest were the girls had on shorts and jackets.

Carlisle stepped up towards Bella and took her hand "Bella I wanted to thank you for everything you have done so as a thank you I bought you something" as soon as he said that Rosalie pulled of a cloth covering a car in the corner. As soon as Bella so it she let out a high pitched squeal that rivalled even Alice hugged Carlisle and ran to the car.

She ran her hand over the bonnet and looked at it lovingly.

"My dream car. I love it thank you Carlisle" she was so sincere you could hear it in her voice. With that said everyone got into their assigned cars and drove to the edge of the woods a few miles out of forks and we left the cars of to the side and ran to the clearing.

**BPOV**

I can't believe it. I have an Audi R8. My dream car I loved it. It was so beautiful and sleek. It's my baby. We pulled up at the side of the road and ran the rest of the way to the clearing.

We stood there and waited and soon we heard the sign of footsteps and a lot of it as well. We could hear at least 100 pairs of feet. There was definitely more coming as well.

Sooner than I would have liked James and his army came through the trees and spread out. I looked around and caught Esme's eyes I was so happy to see her I just hopped we would survive this so I could see her properly. I looked at James and knew it was a fight to the death.

I just hoped I was strong enough to save my family

**A/n- the songs sung on karaoke were:**

**Vanilla ice – ice ice baby**

**Aqua – Barbie girl**

**Christina Perri – thousand years**

**I hope you are enjoying it so far. Please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter we have the big fight scene. Review and the next chapter will be posted shortly.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

We stood in the clearing waiting for our enemies to come through and we didn't have to wait long a few minutes after our James and his cronies burst through the trees and came to a halt at the opposite side of us.

I thought about everything that has happened over this short amount of time and everything that has happened since I became a vampire.

The past 3 months of my life I have spent learning how to defend myself, and how to control my gift. The family had been helping me to learn different battle tactics and strategies, they also taught me some defence and offence fighting moves and now I have to use all my new strength and fighting strategies in order for me to keep my family safe. I will do whatever I need to do for me to ensure their safety and if that means that I have to lose my life then that is what will happen.

As me, my family, friends and allies stood at one end of the clearing and our enemy stood opposite us, my family knew that this is it.

Our enemy stopped 50 feet away from my family and it was clear exactly who the leader was he oozed arrogance and ignorance. As their leader stepped forward a couple of feet, I stepped forward a couple of feet playing my part of leader of our group. Despite Edwards hissing at me to not go to close I knew that I had to show no fear and stand my ground and that is exactly what I did.

"James" I snarled out at him. The sick son of a bitch had the arrogance to smirk at me.

"Ah my dearest Isabella, you look even more beautiful as an immortal. So how's it going?" he replied, I just had the overwhelming urge to slap that smug grin right of his face.

"Cut the shit James you know exactly what's been happening and you know why I'm here. I have come for my mum, I want her back. She was never yours to take." I told him through clenched teeth. I was losing my calm and fast.

"If you want her back come and get her." He ordered me as his army of new and old vampires crouched down prepared to attack.

This was it this is what my family have been training for.

"With pleasure." I hissed out at him.

And with that I gave my family the signal and both sides charged at each other.

I ran full speed towards James' army and started taking down newborn after newborn. 2 ran at me from my right so I quickly ran head on into them and drop kicked the male sending him flying a few feet away I sent an ice blast his way to keep him down whilst I finished of the female. She came at me from my left so I whirled around and flipped over her. I turned invisible and snuck up behind her and tore her head off. I flung her head to the other side of the clearing and ran to the male I took him out and looked up to see 5 more newborns heading my way.

I growled at them and raised my hand to send rocks and debris there way. The rocks his 2 females and the 3 males continued forward. I ducked out of the way of the first males arm and grabbed it at the last minute tearing it from his body. I kicked my left foot out to connect with the biggest males torso sending him flying into the 2 females that where still down. The last man grabbed my arm and bit down hard. I hissed at him before bending my head down towards his neck and sinking my teeth in there removing his head in the process.

The male without his arm sent a kick into my side but I shook it off and sent another blast of ice towards him. Whilst he was down I made quick work of the females. The male was just starting to get up when I heard a shriek of pain.

I whipped my head around to see Maya struggling against 4 male vampires. I sprinted over as quickly as possible and ripped the first 2 males heads of before I side kicked the third. When he was down I bit the fourth and Maya tore his head off. The third got up and ran at me but I side stepped him and Sam came and bit his head off.

I looked around and saw about 50 more newborns burst through the clearing. They would probably only get to me in a few minutes so I looked around at my friends and family to see how they were doing.

Rosalie and Emmett were working as a team and they were fierce fighters when together. They took down newborn after newborn. Edward was currently fighting off 2 males and one went to grab him for behind but Carlisle quickly decapitated him and ran off to help the others.

Alice and Jasper were doing fine and so were my friends. The wolves seemed to be handling themselves fine as well.

We only had about 80 newborns left so I looked at Edward and his face was horror stricken. I didn't even have time to react before he screamed at me.

"Bella! Look out!" 6 newborns tackled me from side on and sent me flying to the ground.

A male who easily rivalled Emmett's size straddled my hips whilst the others grabbed my arms and legs. I hissed at them and the big one smirked at me and then started biting me all over. The others soon followed suit and I was screaming in pain. Then I started to get really angry and an all-consuming rage filled me. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply and felt warmth flow throughout my whole body. With one last inhale my eyes flew open and I roared at the top of my lungs sending a beam of light up into the air.

The newborns flew backwards and I was quickly back on my feet. I looked around assessing everything and saw the remaining newborns all stood in front of James. There was about 30 left maximum. I looked at Edward and Carlisle and signalled them forward they did so I whispered my plan into their ears.

"Okay what I'm going to do is run full speed towards them and at the last minute I'm going to jump over them. I want all you guys to take the newborns down and I'm going to get Esme and deal with James." They nodded their heads and headed off to tell everyone else the plan.

I looked back at them all and they were all lined up. I noticed a few of them had lost a few limbs but nothing to serious. I nodded my head and sprinted as fast as I could.

The newborns looked startled at my boldness and when I got about a foot in front of them I jumped and flew over their heads. I kicked my foot as the last second and it connected with a newborns shoulder. This seemed to have a domino effect because one fell into the other and then they fell into the other and so on and so on.

I was now stood directly in front of James who was looking at me with fear in his eyes. I saw Esme and she looked like she hadn't been fed in months which now that I think about it she probably hasn't.

I could hear my family approach behind me and Carlisle started snarling when he saw Esme.

"Let her go James" I hissed at him and he didn't seem to want to listen. "Look around you my family and friends have killed your army you are all alone, you have nothing and no one." He just smirked at me.

"Fine if that's the way you want it" I raised my hand before he could even blink and sent an ice blast directly to his chest. He flew backwards so I sprinted to Esme and picked her up before handing her to Carlisle who cradled her against his chest.

I looked at James who looked seriously pissed. I smirked at all the thoughts running through my mind at what I could do to him before I teleported and stood right in front of him.

**EPOV**

Bella teleported to stand in front of James and the smirk she had on her face did two things to me. Firstly it scared me but then I started to become aroused at how vicious my mate looked.

She walked around him and tusked. "James, James, James" she shook her head as if scolding a small child "now why would you do something like that?" she chastised him.

"After all the pain you put me through as a human you think you can take my mum away from me. Will you ever learn?" she walked to his right hand side and crouched beside him.

"I'm going to put you through as much pain as I have been through and see how you feel." He looked petrified but I couldn't find it in me to care. This man was pure evil and deserved everything he got.

"Alexia could you come here please?" Bella asked her sweetly. Alexia looked up and nodded and made her way over to Bella and James.

"I want you to use your gift on him" Alexia looked shocked and was about to protest but then she saw the look in Bella's eyes and knew it would be a futile attempt. She nodded and concentrated on James and her eyes pierced into his and then James started screaming and writhing on the ground in pain.

After a minute Bella held her hand up and signalled for Alexia to stop. Alexia stopped and then James stopped writhing.

"Hmm. Now what. Ah yes Kyle please would you come forward." He walked over hesitantly.

"I want you to use you're power on him too" Kyle simply nodded and closed his eyes. He was obviously looking for his worst nightmare. After a few minutes Kyle looked intently at James and that was all it took before James started screaming and clutching his head.

Bella let this go on for a few minutes before she let Kyle release him. By now James was a shaking trembling mess on the floor.

She walked over to James and sat on the ground besides him. "How does it feel? It doesn't feel to good does it? That what you just experienced is only a fraction of the pain you put me through" Bella stood and looked at Emmett knowing he would want to kill James.

"Emmett be my guest have away with him. Jasper, Carlisle you're free to join in as well." The three nodded with creepy smiles on their faces and headed of in the direction of James. You could hear the metallic snapping noises and then the smell of burning vampires assaulted my nose.

We all quickly gathered the remaining body parts of the newborns and threw them into the bonfire we made. Everyone by now had all their limbs reattached and were smiling happily.

I looked at Carlisle who had Esme wrapped in his arms and smiled happily. It was good to have my mum back.

**BPOV**

James was gone. Esme was safe. My family was safe was more could I ask for. We all went to our mates and spent a few moments with them. I walked straight into Edward's awaiting arms and rested my head on his chest before sighing happily. This is where I always want to be.

"I love you Bella." I looked up into the eyes of my hero and pressed my lips to his in a passionate and steamy kiss. Obviously the moment had to be ruined by Emmett.

"Hey stop locking hips and lips. I do not need to see that shit" Emmett started roaring with hysterical laughter and soon everyone else joined in including me and Edward.

After the laughter died down I looked back at Edward "I love you to Edward"

We all broke apart and started to head back to the house. Once there we said good bye and thanked all our friends and allies for their assistance. We were now left with the Denali's and Peter and Charlotte.

Peter and Charlotte decided to stay awhile which we were all thrilled by.

We sat in the Cullen's huge living room and all just rested happily. We were all so much more relaxed now that we had Esme back.

"So Esme do you want to tell us what happened?" I hoped she didn't go through anything to bad I would hate it for her to be in pain.

Esme sighed and spoke up. "Okay but it isn't a happy story so be prepared." With that she told us her story and let's just say that I am glad James died a painful death because if that asshole was still alive I would torture him for decades.

**A/n – next chapter is going to be Esme's story and a little something special. Review please. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

Listening to Esme's recount of what happened to her whilst she was with James was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. My blood was boiling that asshole put her through so much.

Just remembering what she had said he did was enough to make me want to rip something apart.

**Flashback**

"**He took me to a cabin somewhere secluded. He kept me in the basement locked down with specially made metal. The metal he used could trap vampires so I was stuck there." Esme looked down at this point. I had a feeling that this story was going to get worse.**

"**He wouldn't let me hunt any animals; he wouldn't even let me drink human blood" this set everyone off and we all started growling eventually Jasper seemed to be able to calm us all down. **

"**Every two days he would come down to the basement and feed off a human right in front of me. After he had finished eating he would start to torture me" Poor Esme was quietly sobbing whilst Carlisle was trying to console her and keep his own anger in check. It was clear that Carlisle wanted to hurt someone right now.**

"**He would rip my arms and legs of and then wait for them to reattach before doing it again. He bit me countless times I have scars all over my legs and stomach now." When Esme said that I lost it as did everyone else. **

**Carlisle bolted into the yard and completely mutilated it whilst everyone else roared and snarled at everything. I screamed at the top of my lungs for all the pain Esme had been through. Whilst I was screaming a yellow glow seemed to encompass me and Esme and it slowly lifted us of the ground.**

**When we was off the ground and floating in this yellow glow I saw flashbacks and memories of all the horrible things Esme has been through.**

**After each memory had played it would go into me and settle near my heart. Once all of Esme's bad memories had finished playing and had settled in me I got a sharp searing pain throughout all my body which made me scream out.**

**As I screamed the yellow glow got brighter and brighter until we finally touched the floor again. My legs gave out underneath me and I fell to the floor encased in blackness.**

**End of Flashback**

That was yesterday I had just woken up or whatever it was I did. I didn't understand what had happened but Edward said he would explain it all to me.

**EPOV**

I had to explain to Bella what happened yesterday which I only fully understood once Carlisle explained it to me.

**Flashback**

**Esme and Bella floated above our heads surrounded in a golden glow. My beautiful Bella seemed to be in pain and my suspicions were confirmed when Bella screamed out with pain. As she was screaming the glow got brighter and started to lower them back to the ground.**

**Once Bella's feet hit the floor her legs buckled underneath her and she collapsed to the ground. I rushed over and caught her before she hit the floor. **

"**Bella! Love can you hear me" she was completely unresponsive.**

"**Carlisle!" Carlisle came charging into the room and assessed the situation. Once he saw me holding my unconscious love on the floor he made his way over to us and asked me what happened.**

"**I don't know after you ran outside a yellow glow covered Esme and Bella. Then after a few minutes Bella's face contorted in pain and she screamed then they lowered to the ground and I caught Bella before she hit the floor." Carlisle nodded and looked at Bella and then at Esme.**

"**Esme dear what happened up there?" Carlisle spoke soothingly towards Esme.**

"**We started floating and then I had flashbacks of all the horrible events that have happened I my life and then they started leaving me and they went into Bella and then she screamed. Carlisle what's happening? Is she okay?" Esme was frantic.**

"**Ahh I know what happened" Carlisle had a look of understanding on his face.**

"**Do you mind sharing with us?" I asked somewhat irritated that he knew what was happening and didn't tell me.**

"**She took away Esme's suffering as she is a guardian and was born to protect others when she saw Esme was hurt and suffering she took that away. She got rid of the hurt and pain Esme was feeling." We were all looking at Bella in shock and awe. She was always caring for others. My beautiful Bella was so selfless.**

**I carried Bella up stairs and laid her on our bed and waited for her to wake up.**

**End Flashback**

Bella was just beginning to wake up after 18 hours of being unconscious. She started to stir and slowly her gorgeous eyes started to flutter open.

"Love are you awake?" her eyes flew open and she looked for me and smiled a heart breaking smile at me. She reached for me so I quickly rushed over and cradled her to my chest.

"Edward what happened?" She looked up at me through her eyelashes and my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't believe I had such an angel by my side for eternity.

"What do you remember?" she got a look of deep concentration on her face before she spoke.

"Me and Esme floated of the ground in a yellow glow and I saw her bad memories the I got a pain in my chest and screamed and then fell the floor." I nodded and began to explain what happened.

"Yes love Carlisle explained what happened. He believes that because you're a guardian and you protect others that you took away all Esme's suffering. When you saw her in pain and hurting over what happened you took Esme's pain into yourself and when you screamed you let it all out and now Esme isn't hurting anymore." I explained to her in the best way I could.

She nodded "so is Esme okay now?" always so concerned about others.

"Yes she's fine and grateful for what you did." Bella smiled and rested her head back on my chest. I knew that tonight was the night I would ask her to be by my side forever and I knew exactly how to do it.

**It's perfect Edward I'll go and set up now make sure Bella gets dressed in the blue dress I got her. It will be ready in an hour.**

Alice's thoughts invaded my mind and I just had to chuckle. She was always enthusiastic when it came to planning special events. I hope she didn't go overboard.

Now I just had to get Bella to get dressed.

**BPOV**

Edward told me to get dressed because he was taking me out. He also said that I have to wear the blue dress that was laid out on the bed.

I had to admit the dress was gorgeous it was a royal blue embellished low back maxi dress. It was floor length and had a gorgeous diamante embellishment design on the straps and under the bust and a low open back. **(Picture on Profile)**

I quickly paired it off with a pair of black diamante cut out side high vamp heels. **(Picture on profile) **I put on the diamond necklace that Edward had bought me and the diamond tear drop earrings. I let my hair hang down in lose curls and quickly applied some mascara, eyeliner and a pale pink lip gloss. I grabbed a black leather jacket and headed down stairs to my Edward.

He was stood there at the bottom of the stairs looking heavenly in his black jeans and white button down shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows. He looked up when he heard me coming and his jaw dropped it was quite comical really.

I walked directly up to him and closed his mouth with my finger. "Close your mouth sweetheart you could land a plane in there" he smiled sheepishly and pulled me to him.

"You look absolutely breath taking love" he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

"Hell ye she does! You look hot little B" came Emmett's booming voice from the doorway to the living room. Jasper stood at the side of him and nodded in agreement. Emmett's comment earned him a slap around the back of the head from Rosalie.

"Come on love lets go before Emmett's mouth gets him in trouble" I giggled and nodded following Edward out to his awaiting Aston Martin Vanquish.

Edward opened the passenger side door and helped me get situated before flashing around to the driver's side.

**EPOV**

When I saw Bella coming down the stairs dressed like that I thought my dead heart would start again. She looked divine.

I was currently driving us to Port Angeles because they had built a pier where you could go and walk around.

I pulled up on the side of the road and killed the ignition. I walked around to Bella's side I got her door. She stepped out and slipped her hand in mine so I interlaced our fingers and we began walking.

"Edward where are we going?" I looked down at her and smiled.

"They've just opened a pier that you can walk on I thought we could check it out" she nodded and moved closer to me.

We had just entered the pier when the male population's thoughts entered my mind.

…**..Check that out. She is gorgeous maybe I can give her my number.**

**Wow I bet she can spread her legs.**

**She's beautiful I'd love to have her **

Their thoughts made a low growl start to rumble up my throat ready to escape. Bella obviously hearing my growl put a hand on my chest.

"What's the matter" she was concerned now.

"Nothing love just some vulgar thoughts that's all." She was confused and then a realization flashed across her face and she nodded.

"Don't worry Edward woman look at you wherever we go" she thought it was thoughts about me oh my sweet Bella.

"No love it's the males that are thinking about you" she looked stunned.

"W-what?" she was adorable.

"Yes love you are desirable and every male hear wants you." She looked down shyly.

"Come on love let's have a walk around" she nodded and we walked down the pier.

It was a beautiful night the skies were clear and the stars were shining. I was going to take her to the final part of my plan now.

"Bella I have somewhere else we need to go to now" she nodded and we set of back to the car.

We got in the car and drove back towards forks. We pulled up in the drive way of our house. I stepped out of the car and helped her out.

"Edward what are we doing here?" she looked up at me.

"Where going to the meadow I have a surprise for you" she nodded and we walked to the forest front line and I put her on my back and began to run.

"Edward I can walk you know"

"Not in those shoes you can't" she shrugged and laid her head on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

We were a few meters from the opening to the meadow so I put Bella down and we walked the final few meters to the opening and stepped through. Alice did an amazing job.

**BPOV**

We walked into the meadow to see thousands of little candles scattered around the outside of the meadow and there were lanterns and fairy lights hung from the trees. It looked magical.

I turned around to tell Edward it was amazing but he wasn't there. I looked back into the meadow and saw Edward down on one knee in the middle of it facing me. I made my way over to Edward and he grabbed my hand.

"Bella from the first moment I saw you I loved you. You are my heart. Before you came along I didn't have meaning I was empty and alone but then you came and I suddenly became whole and complete. You are my heart and soul and I will always be yours. Will you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?" he looked at me and I could feel my eyes stinging from the tears I could never cry.

"Of course I will. I love you so much Edward" he smiled a beautiful crooked grin at me and slipped the ring on my finger before kissing each and every finger. He stood up picked me up and twirled me around whilst I laughed. The ring was gorgeous it was a gold band that had a diamond in the centre of it and it had a sapphire on either side of the diamond. It was simple yet elegant.

"Come on love we need to tell the family." I nodded so he carried me bridal style to our home and we ran inside to all the family.

Edward set me down on my feet and we turned towards the family. Alice had obviously seen what happened and was vibrating with excitement.

"We're getting married!" Edward and I screamed at the same time. There was applause and congratulations all round. I was passed around the family for hugs and finally made my way back to Edward.

"Bella can I help plan the wedding please" Alice and Rosalie begged together. I nodded but needed to put restrictions on them.

"Sure but I only want friends and family here. And I want it in the back yard." They nodded and sprinted out of the room to plan the wedding.

"Love are you sure you want Alice to plan it" I nodded and he smiled and kissed me chastely.

My life was finally complete.

**A/n – epilogue next and then its finished I hope you have all been enjoying my story. Feedback is appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

In a few short minutes I would officially be Isabella Cullen and I couldn't be happier. I was currently stood up in Alice's bedroom because I wasn't allowed to see Edward before it was my turn to walk down the aisle. I was itching to just run out there and see him, I've missed him. It's been several hours since I last saw him and lets be serious no one can not miss Edward Cullen.

It is my wedding day and Alice has decorated the house beautifully. There was white orchids placed all over the house and banners where hung everywhere. There was a white cloth as the aisle which started from the back of the house all the way to where my Edward stood in front of Carlisle who had his marriage licence and would be the one who married us today.

I had asked Charlie to walk me down the aisle today and luckily he agreed. I had just heard his tyres on the drive way so I waited patiently for him to get here. A few minutes later Alice, Rose, Esme and Charlie walked through the door.

"Oh my baby you look beautiful" Esme gushed running over to me and hugging me as tight as she could without crushing me.

"Awhh thank you and you know how much I love Edward why wait any longer to be his forever" Esme nodded.

I looked around and saw my granddad Charlie with tears in his eyes. He stepped forwards towards me and brought me into a warm soothing embrace.

"My little girls all grown up. You do look truly beautiful I love you bells" Charlie's words brought tears of venom to my eyes that could never fall.

"I love you too Charlie" he pulled away and brought something out of his blazer pocket.

I looked curiously down at his hands to see he was holding a jewellery box. He opened it and inside there was a beautiful sterling silver diamond and blue topaz bracelet. I gasped as Charlie took the bracelet and put it on my wrist. **(Picture will be uploaded to profile when I know how to do it)**

"This was your great grandmothers my mother's bracelet. I want you to have it for your something old." I looked at Charlie and hugged him to me as tightly as I could without hurting him.

"Thank you so much it's gorgeous I love it" Charlie smiled and Esme stepped forward.

"I got you these for your something blue" Esme handed me another box. I opened it carefully and saw some stunning earrings. They were a sterling silver, diamond and blue topaz earrings. They would match perfectly with the bracelet**. (Picture will be uploaded to profile when I know how to do it) **

"Thank you so much Esme there stunning" I hugged Esme again and put on the earrings.

Alice and Rose stepped up next and by the mischievous looks in their eyes I knew there was something wrong.

"We are giving you this as your something borrowed" Alice announced as Rose pulled a hot pink garter from behind her back. My mouth fell open as I went slack jawed. Everyone in the room laughed at my expression even Charlie.

"Sit down then silly so I can put it on" Alice pulled me over to the chair in the corner of the room and pushed me down on it. I was still in shock so I went pretty easily. Alice quickly pulled on the garter and announced me ready to go which immediately made me happy because I would see Edward now.

So me and Charlie made our way down the stairs and to the back door just as the wedding march began. Me and Charlie walked down the aisle and I soon saw Edward and a goofy grin spread across both of our faces and I only saw him. As soon as I saw him no one else mattered there was just him and me.

**EPOV**

Bella looked breathe taking in her dress it was an elegant lace style dress, with stunning beading around the neckline and on the bodice. The lace is slightly pleated and gathered to give an almost etherial look to the dress. It was laced up the back and she looked stunning with her hair left in soft curls cascading down her back. **(Picture on profile when I know how to do it)**

We said our vows only changing a slight bit of it. we changed it to "as long as we both shall live" instead of "till death do us part" and was soon pronounced husband and wife and I couldn't be happier. I looked over at Bella who had a radiant smile on her face and knew we would be together forever.

**BPOV**

I looked around at everyone smiling and laughing and knew I finally had found my place in the world. I couldn't be happier and I knew I could survive whatever life threw at me because I had Edward, Charlie and the Cullen's by my side and I knew they loved me as much as I loved them.

I know finally had my family to fight for and I would fight anything or anyone who tried to take them away from me.

**A/n – The end! How did you all like it? I may be doing a sequel to this story where Victoria comes back for revenge. I'm undecided at the moment if you have any suggestions, ideas, comments or feedback please just message me or review. Thank you for those who have stuck with the story and reviewed or favourite or followed this story. **


End file.
